Mystery Dungeon EOS: A Log of Hydro Pyro
by ThrashMetallix
Summary: The "sequel" to "Through the Never" is here!  At least started!  Layne, Pyro, and the Guild are back!  And Layne is keeping his writings of his adventures and thoughts in a log! Adventure, happiness, thoughts, his growing relations with Autumn. It's here.
1. A Written Introduction by Layne

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
><strong>Hey guys! Travis (SM) here! Well, some of you were given hints that I was doing a possible "sequel" to my last fanfic, _Through the Never._ Well, here's the start of it! Now...before you read, I must first thank y ou all for your support, feedback, and kindness you showed me while writing _Through the Never_. I had a ball writing it. And YES, I am currently working on revising it, slowly but surely, I PROMISE! Right now, with school, things are a bit tight.

Just a few pointers for this one. This is more a collection of stories than one big story as a whole. Sure it will focus a lot on our two favorite little dudes, Layne and Pyro, but will branch out. I plan to include all the special episodes from Explorers of Sky (except for Future of Darkness, as that was included in _Through the Never_), the story that happens after the main story of Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky, and some stories I will brainstorm, and come up with on my own. I don't know how well it will all fall into place, but it's something to do while I perhaps think of another plot to perhaps involve Layne, Pyro, and the rest of the gang in. And especially with Generation V out now, let's just say the possibilities in this and future stories are endless for me at the moment.

Anyway without further delay, enjoy this new work in progress. I recently also got on FictionPress (a site like this, only not fanfiction) so if you wanna check out some other work by me (it's not much at the moment), go ahead and go to my FF profile here and click on the link at the bottom. I also recently got started on Tumblr, and I tend to post amusing, random, or philosophical randomness that goes through my head, and I would LOVE to hear from any of you there. A link to that is also provided on my Profile here.

Again I thank you for your continued support. Here's a taste of things to come!

-Travis (SM)

* * *

><p><em>It's not easy being an explorer. I've been taught this for a while now. I've only been an explorer for maybe about a year or a little more now. I've seen my fair share of strange things in life, but little can say they've seen two worlds worth. Where I come from, a place called Earth, I've seen a lot that one would call normal. Here, perhaps it wouldn't be so normal. This place I now reside, there is definitely something different about this place than the home I remember.<em>

_Granted, this place has many similarities as well. There is day and night, a sun and moon and stars. The ocean has tides, and the land is full of life. There is, however, no human life here...say for me. _

_About a year ago, or longer perhaps, I was sent here as a human by a pokémon, I remember as Palkia. First, I came to a world of darkness. I was met there by a pokémon named Grovyle, who introduced me to his Union and to Celebi, a very unusual yet spirited pokémon. Grovyle, Celebi and I worked to correct the world of darkness, and eventually, we came to the past, where I was introduced to the Wigglytuff Guild of Treasure Town. I became an explorer alongside a Charmander named Pyro. Needless to say, things got a little wild, and you can ask anyone in the guild about those times._

_I won't go into details about what we eventually came to call the restoration of time. It was hard enough to simply come back alive. I still don't understand completely why I am still here, and I don't think anyone else does, or ever will. _

_But, we are still here. I remain in the past. My friends, Grovyle, and Celebi now live in the future where they always have lived, and work to perfect the world as we now know it. _

_Heh. I never thought I'd ever end up keeping one of these things. Keeping a journal isn't something I would think of ever doing, and that's probably because I used to think of it as an overrated activity, or because so many pokémon in the guild did it. Bidoof, Sunflora, even a few rookie apprentices started one up. Well...I only just started recently since Pyro and I graduated. I'll write up about that after this little introduction you're reading._

_There is a chance that if you are reading this, I am dead. This is intended to be a log of my future explorations, expeditions, missions, anything you wish to call it, that I feel should be recorded down for the future generations of explorers, and that they come to know that amazing explorers, like Pyro and Autumn have existed, and should not be forgotten for the deeds they have accomplished._

_Perhaps they'd say the same for me. Who knows._

_My name is Layne. Explorer to Team Hydro Pyro. This is a log of activity that has happened since the Restoration of Time. A year has gone by in this body of mine, but I don't know if I could be any happier. I hope this log is being held in correct hands. These memories written here are invaluable to me, and if something were to happen to this, even though I carry these memories with me always, I would be sad. I feel these should be shared. I can only pray that this log remains safe. My name is Layne. Partner to Pyro..._


	2. A Wild Graduation

_As I sit and write this, I can hear the ocean, and even see it. Without even trying. A luxury I didn't have while in the Guild. Sure I could see the sea, sort of, while living in the guild, but couldn't hear it, and I'd have to look out the window. And I mean really look. Now here, inside what Pyro calls Sharpedo Bluff, it's just there. A gaping expanse of water. I love it. Pyro probably has different opinions on the ocean, but I don't blame him. He has had a couple close calls._

_We live here now, in what is Pyro's old, well I guess I can't call it old home anymore. It's a home to him, and a new home to me. We spent a few days here during the restoration of time with Grovyle after we had escaped from a future of darkness, but other than that, we've barely set foot in here._  
><em>I will say the story behind our graduation from the guild is a bit confusing, wild, funny, and uplifting at the same time. I think Pyro's still a bit bamboozled over what has happened in the past 24 hours, but I think I can come to understand everything that's happened. <em>

_I've come to realize that some activity in the guild, is tradition, or pointless fun. Chants, cheers, expeditions, everything. I came to realize this when I first entered the guild. There's something about Wigglytuff, that makes me wonder if he isn't a three-year-old trapped in the body of a very decent explorer. But I've gotten used to Wigglytuff, and I must say, he is one hell of an explorer and a guildmaster. His heart for exploring rivals Pyro's. And Pyro...craves exploring sometimes._

_But it is quite needless to say, that there are times I have forgotten just how fun, and just how powerful the guy can be. And ever since graduation, I have come to realize just how the entire guild follows in his footsteps, and acts as they follow in his footsteps. Even if it is just blind fun and tradition..._

* * *

><p>The announcement came one morning. Layne was sleeping normally, as he always did. It had been a year since Time's Restoration, and Layne, if he had any doubts about really staying in this world, had let go of them completely. He was here to stay. No more disappearing for him. His memory was very foggy about what exactly had happened during that time. One moment he was saying farewell and Godspeed to a very tearful Pyro, and then as if by magic, he was back in the future almost instantly...well perhaps it wasn't instant, but to him it may as well have been. He didn't remember anything else.<p>

Now he was back here. And his friends were still alive in the future as well. He thought about them, now and then, but for now, all he could really do was continue to wish Grovyle luck in his mind on whatever he was doing in the future.  
>Back to that morning.<p>

Loudred came as he always did. "Hey, guys! Wake up! Morning!"

Layne sighed and rolled over onto his back, as he always slept curled like a cat would. At least...that's how he slept now, since his pokémon body, a Buizel, felt that the only real comfortable way to sleep anymore.

Layne sat up and nodded to the fellow apprentice he had now known a year. "We'll be right there."

Loudred nodded and went to the main hall, or to go wake up other apprentices. The guild had indeed received a few new members in the last year.

Pokémon were always new to Layne. He didn't know of any species other than the species he had encountered on previous adventures with Grovyle or Pyro, and the species living within the Guild and Treasure Town. Some of these apprentices were almost like children to Layne. Curious. Awed by the story of the restoration of time, which Pyro and the guild had most likely told them. They gave Layne much respect for who he was, a fellow apprentice, and a hero.

Layne wasn't too sure how to take that, but he had gotten used to it, and had even lead newer apprentices on small explorations of their own.

Pyro groaned and sat up. Ah, Pyro. Good old Pyro. Layne's partner for the past year. What a ride it had been. It wasn't all that long ago that Pyro, a Charmander, had found Layne unconscious on the beach, with little to no memory of who he was. Before then, Pyro was very timid, and not confident at all in himself. Well, Layne guided him to be one of the best explorers. And though Pyro claimed he had come so far because of Layne, Layne would constantly deny it. He didn't know why.

Layne looked over. "Sleep well?"

Pyro yawned and slowly nodded. "Yeah...probably too well."

Layne understood that answer. Layne loved sleeping, but he hated sleeping too well, to the point of feeling miserable in the morning. But if that was what Pyro felt, then he didn't easily show it, and was smiling in seconds. "Another day of training."

"Indeed." Layne said and stood up popping his neck, a habit he tended to have, a lot.

Upon entering the main hall, they saw the usual crowd of pokémon there, along with the new faces of the guild. Bidoof, Sunflora, Loudred, Corphish, Diglett, his father, Dugtrio, and a very special friend to Layne, a female Buizel given the name Autumn. Most of the guild was well aware of the growing relationship between both Autumn and Layne, and most were also aware of how shaky it first was between them. An accident that almost cost Layne his life was probably one of the reasons they were as they were now.

Up at the front of the room stood Chatot, and Wigglytuff came from his chamber shortly after. An event that Layne was once again used to. God only knew if Wigglytuff himself was fully awake yet. It wasn't unlike Wigglytuff to sleep standing up, especially during important meetings or morning cheers.  
>Chatot, Wigglytuff's right-hand pokémon, seeing Wigglytuff, and hoping he was fully awake, cleared his throat. "Okay, everyone. We do have a very important announcement to say before we get things started today."<p>

Whenever Chatot spoke of announcements, they were usually pretty important. But it could be anything. From an announcement for an upcoming expedition, to a simple party Marowak or Spinda would be throwing that afternoon or something. Layne doubted it was an expedition. The last one was already about three months behind them, and Layne did not go. He wasn't chosen, but he was grateful that at least Pyro went. Autumn strangely wasn't chosen, but that gave the two of them some time to be around each other.

"It is with great pleasure," Chatot began, "That we have a very big surprise, for Team Hydro Pyro."

Pyro and Layne looked at each other. A surprise? Whatever for? They hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. They both looked to Chatot to hear the rest of what he had to say.

"Wigglytuff and I have come to an agreement, that you, Layne and Pyro, of Team Hydro Pyro, are ready for the guild's ritual of graduation!"

"Pardon?" Layne asked a bit shocked.

Pyro shared that shock. "Graduation?"

"Yes." Chatot repeated. "Graduation. The actions you both have done in and out of this guild have fascinated us all. Wigglytuff and I both feel you are more than ready to complete the exam required for Graduation."

"Exam..." Layne repeated quietly.

Some of the other members were shocked to this announcement, and some of them even seemed a bit dismayed to the suggestion. "Hey, hey!" Corphish came forward. "A great amount of us have been working here a lot longer than them, and haven't even seen a chance of graduation!"

"I second that!" Dugtrio said. "What exactly makes them so special that they get to graduate after just one year of service?"

"Now that's quite enough of that!" Chatot said, a bit cross. "You all have forgotten exactly who we are dealing with here. Team Hydro Pyro we all know have proven themselves worthy of graduating, more than once. Their first expedition, they nearly solved certain mysteries of the expedition on their own, and let's not forget of course, that they saved the world!"

"Please..." Layne muttered as he heard that statement. He just did his duty. Nothing more...

"Well when you point it out like that, it would only be natural they were granted a chance before us." Autumn said.

"And I guess we shouldn't expect that it will be any easier for them, ever since Loudred failed last year!" Sunflora said.

"SHUT IT!" he said loudly.

Layne wasn't really paying attention to them. He was focused more on Autumn. When she spoke for Hydro Pyro's support, Layne couldn't help but feel...uplifted.

Layne snapped out of it. "Okay, so...what exactly do we need to do, I mean, obviously graduation is earned."

Wigglytuff smiled. For once he was fully awake. "To the north, you will find a forest called Mystifying Forest."

Mystifying Forest. The simplicity in names of this world never ceased to amaze Layne...

The Guildmaster continued. "You will explore this forest, and bring back the treasure from it's depths."

There was a moment of silence before Layne said, "That's it?" He was once again reminded on how childish this guild could be sometimes. This was a piece of cake. "This is too easy."

"Is there anything special about this place we should know about?" Pyro asked.

Chatot shrugged. "It is rumored that there is a spring in the deep parts of the forest, and if you bathed yourself in it's waters, you would be given a chance to evolve."

"Evolve?" Layne asked cocking his head.  
>"Evolution is a miracle of life." Wigglytuff said smiling. "If one evolves, your body appearance changes, and your abilities are enhanced. Though it mainly comes naturally. But...it's also a choice."<p>

Layne listened to this. It sounded good and all, but...

Whatever. "Well, let's just get this over with." he said. "Come on, Pyro."

"Oh...there is one more thing." Wigglytuff said.

Layne turned to him. Wigglytuff's tone changed to one of mystery, a tone in which Layne had not heard before. "Within the forest, lurks a danger unlike any you have ever seen, or ever will see..."

"Oh really?" Layne asked crossing his arms. Layne would be skeptical to that comment since the future held such surprise, and he had basically fought off the pokémon that governed time. Or did Wigglytuff forget about that?

"Within the forest," Wigglytuff said, nodding, "You could encounter, a very bad pokémon there."

"Ohhhh yeaaaah..." Corphish said rather suspiciously. "That guy...hey, hey..."

"Don't even think you're safe in that wood." Sunflora said.

Layne heard this and said, "Okay, out with it already, please. What's so bad about the forest? Who's there?"

Wigglytuff said, "The pokémon known simply as the Grand Master of All Things Bad lives there."

"The Grand Master of All Things Bad?" Pyro asked.

"Yes..." Wigglytuff said. Then there was silence for about thirty seconds. Layne half expected Wigglytuff to at least give them some information regarding this...Grand Master, but before he could even ask, Wigglytuff broke into a smile and said, "So good luck with that!"

Layne wasn't sure how to react. The entire guild was silent, and the Guildmaster hadn't even offered a hint of help of what this...Grand Master was.

After the Morning Cheer, Layne simply looked at Pyro. "Well...now what?"

Pyro looked concerned. "I've...I've never heard of the Grand Master of All Things Bad. What could he be like?"

Layne then came up with an idea. Sunflora had spoke of Loudred failing to graduate last year. Layne turned to him, "Hey, Loudred!"

Loudred looked over and asked, "Layne, you call?"

Layne nodded, "Yeah, look Pyro and I got a question. You took the graduation exam last year, right?"

Loudred looked at Layne and said, "Well, yeah."

"Then you must know this. What's all this about a Grand Master of...All Things Bad?"

"Oh...that?" Loudred asked. He looked around. "I...I can't say anything about..."

"You can't say anything about it? What do you mean? How do they expect us to do our job if we don't know about a-"

"It's just...so darn scary...so darn..." Loudred suddenly took off running. Layne popped his neck and crossed his arms. Loudred was hiding something. That or the memories of his apparent encounter with this Grand Master was enough to scar him in such a way that the simple mention of it, would send him running.

"How do you like that?" he asked Pyro. "No help at all."

"So, now what do we do?" Pyro asked.  
>Layne looked around. He was getting the uncomfortable feeling...that something was out of place in the air. Guild members were talking secretly amongst themselves, at least the ones that had been with them the longest, and sometimes even looked at them. Sure, when Layne returned from disappearing, he was barraged with questions in this similar manner, with everything to him being alive to him being a human. But now...they were just being a little secretive. Where was Autumn when he needed her? Perhaps she'd know.<p>

There she was. Just walking by.

"Hey, Autumn!" Layne called and walked over to her.

She looked his way and...forced...or at least it seemed that way...a smile. "Oh! Layne...Pyro. Didn't see you there!"

Layne seriously doubted that. Now she was acting weird. "Uhh, look do you know anything about this...Grand Master of All Things-"

"Grand Master of All Things Bad?" Autumn asked. "Nope. Never met him. Don't know a thing about him."

"Autumn now wait, you-" Layne began.

"Layne, I really hate to do this, but I gotta go. Look, I'll talk with you later, okay?" And before Layne could reply, she ran off and up the ladder.

Pyro walked over. "What was that all about?"

Layne shook his head. "It's obvious we're not going to get much help out here. Might as well go get ready in Treasure Town."

* * *

><p>The walk to Treasure Town was as short as it always was. Treasure Town was filled with business, and chatter. None of the Guild Members were seen, which was strange to Layne, but he didn't think any further on it.<p>

Actually he did see a few of the newer apprentices, but hey were just doing their routine business. Preparing for explorations or other guild errands. One of the newer teams looked to Layne and Pyro. The team consisted of a couple pokémon called Snivy, and Oshawott. They were about three weeks into their guild training, and showed very good potential. Layne had the privilege to lead them on a small exploration himself at request of Wigglytuff.

Snivy smiled and said, "Oh, Layne!"

"Snivy and Oshawott!" Layne had given up how to pronounce their team name. It was some weird tongue name involving life and water. "Where'd you off to?"

Snivy smiled. "We're gonna go answer a call for help near the rocky bluffs." she said.

"The rocky bluffs?" Layne asked looking to Pyro. They had indeed been there before. "If I remember right, that's where Pyro and I had or first guild job done."

"With Spoink! Yeah!" Pyro added in.

"Cool!" Oshawott said, eyes twinkling. Oshawott reminded Layne a lot of Pyro. There was something in his heart that had a love for exploring, but part of him shied in many ways. he looked up to Layne and Pyro, no doubt because of their many successes of the guild, though a good amount of those successes were rather minor. Oshawott smiled and said, "Good luck on your graduation!"

"Thanks." Layne said offering a small smile. "You guys wouldn't happen to know anything about the Grand Master of All Things Bad, would you?" Layne asked, knowing the answer was likely, 'no'.

"Can't say we have." Snivy said. "I'd tell you otherwise."

"Hmm." Layne simply said. Their tone wasn't one for hiding something. His guess was they didn't know, truthfully. "Good luck, guys." Layne said and watched them run off.

At the Kecleon Marketplace, Layne's started growing suspicious of the whole Grand Master tidbit when the Kecleon Brothers had no clue of what they were talking about.

They were just talking about it when the Marill and Azurill brothers appeared. It had been a little while since Layne and Pyro had last saw them. "Oh! Pyro and Layne!"

Layne and Pyro turned to the brothers with a smile. "Hey, boys! Long time no see!" Layne said.

"What are you guys doing?" Azurill asked.

"We're getting ready for our guild's graduation exam."

The green Kecleon brother, or Kecleon-G as Layne tended to mentally call him, was shocked. "Oh? Graduation already?"

"But you've only been at the guild for so long!" The purple brother, or Kecleon-P, stated. "You are really preparing for a graduation?"

"Apparently so." Layne said. "I guess with certain actions put in the picture, they'd give us a chance so early on. It does kinda feel like yesterday when I was introduced to this place."

"Well," Marill said, "We wish you the best of luck! What do you have to do?"

Pyro answered, "We need to explore Mystifying Forest."

"Oh that place?" Azurill asked. "Brother and I go play there all the time!"

"You do?" Layne asked.

Pyro then said, "Well, what about the Grand Master of All Things Bad? Don't you worry about him?"

There was silence, before Marill and Azurill both cocked their heads. "Grand Master of All Things Bad?" Marill asked. "Who's that?"

"Well, that's the bad pokémon that lives there! Didn't you know?" Pyro asked.

"We've never heard of such a thing living there before." Azurill asked, and we go play there all the time."

Layne looked to Pyro. He was starting to get very skeptical to this whole thing. "You guys sure?"

Marill nodded. "Where'd you hear about such a pokémon?"

"Our guildmaster." Pyro said.

"Hmm." Marill said. "Perhaps it's just a bad rumor."

"Perhaps." Layne said, giving the whole thing some thought. "But we won't find out by loafing around. Pyro, the guild's counting on us to pass this exam, so, let's get it underway."

* * *

><p>The walk through Mystifying Forest was...rather calm to be honest. The Grand Master of All Things Bad had not left the mind of Layne, or Pyro. And Layne was starting to develop some theories as to if it really meant anything. For all they knew, Wigglytuff was just bluffing. He didn't say a thing about such a pokémon in the past.<p>

They offered some small talk as they went on. Pyro and Layne were on the verge of pretty much knowing each other for good now. They hadn't really left each other's side, say for the time Layne vanished, since Layne came to the world as a Buizel, a gift from a future pokémon called Palkia. It had been revealed to Layne that through Palkia's power, in the combination of a pokémon named Giratina, that he had become a pokémon. The Buizel was a rather curious transformation, but Layne had gotten used to this body now, and was happy. He would not deny that sometimes he missed his human body, but he could do stuff in this body he could only dream about doing in a humans. Abilities, endurance, mobility in water, stamina in water, speed in the rain...it was a body of wonder to Layne.

"So," Layne said, "So far, so good."

"It would seem so." Pyro said.

"How far do you think we've come?" Layne asked, stopping and pulling out an apple for the both of them.

"Decently far." Pyro said. "I'm remembering that spring they talked about. The one rumored to grant evolution."

"Yeah." Layne said biting into his apple. "What about it?"

"I've just been thinking about stepping into it."

"Pyro." Layne said, giving Pyro a look. "A spring is a spring. Even if it does grant evolution, won't it...hurt you?"

Pyro and water did not mix. There were times Pyro had almost fallen into water in which Layne had to grab or hold him to keep him from falling. Then there was that time where he actually did fall in water. That gave Layne a scare to remember, almost as much as Layne gave Pyro a scare to remember after he had almost drowned retrieving Autumn's necklace after a part of the guild wall had collapsed down in her room near the Treasure Town underground river, which flooded her room in seconds. That incident set Autumn and Layne on a path to friendship, but made Pyro nervous whenever Layne was going to go dive or swim. Thankfully over the year, Pyro had loosened on this fear, because Layne had indeed become a very good swimmer in this body.

"Layne, I think you over-react to my natural weakness of water sometimes. I prefer to stay out of it, but it's not like it immediately hurts me if I accidentally set foot in it. Sure Prolonged exposure is...not the best idea, but, I think I'd be fine here." Pyro said. "Evolution. Think of the possibilities! I would be a Charmeleon! That pokémon is my evolution, and that will evolve into a Charizard sometime! That would be so cool!"

"I guess." Layne said shrugging.

"Don't you wanna evolve Layne?" Pyro asked.  
>Layne shrugged. "I don't know." Layne said. "In my lifetime I've already had to get used to two bodies, my human body, and this Buizel body. I don't think I wanna have to get used to a third one, whatever it is I evolve into."<p>

"Floatzel?"

"Yeah...that." Layne said. "I'm truthfully, happy as I am."

Pyro gave him a confusing look, "You mean, you wouldn't want to evolve?"

"Why would I?" Layne asked. "As I said, I am truly, happy as I am. And if I had to say another reason, I don't feel I need to evolve to get stronger. I'll get stronger myself..."

There was a pause of silence between them there before Pyro stood back up and said, "Let's continue on."

Layne tossed his core away and nodded. He stood and took a few steps forward. Suddenly, his foot sunk through the ground. "What?"

"What's wrong, Layne?" Pyro asked.

"My foot just fell through the ground...almost like a..."

"Let me see." Pyro said walking over to Layne.

"Wait, Pyro! Don't-!" Layne began but failed to get the statement across as Pyro set foot on ground near Layne, and the ground collapsed beneath them, and they fell into a dark pit. Layne landed on his tail, and the air left him, and Pyro landed a few feet away.

"Ow!"

"You okay, Layne?" Pyro asked.

Layne sat up and massaged his tail. "Fine...what the hell- Who the hell made a pitfall trap all the way out here?" he asked rather annoyed.

And before he could look up and study a way to get out, the hole was covered, darkening the soom to a major extent.

Pyro's tail lit up the area around them, but not by much. Layne and Pyro were pretty much blind here.

"What's happening?" Pyro asked.

"We have you surrounded..."

What the hell was that? It was a very strange voice, but, Layne thought it sounded a bit familiar. We? surrounded? That was when the words echoed in his brain. The Grand Master of All Things Bad. Did he really exist?

Pyro jumped a bit, "Who's there?"

There was a bit of laughter...creepy muffled laughter. "I...am the rand Master of All Things Bad!"

"Yes, and we are his minions!" another voice squawked.

Layne could have swore he knew that voice too, but the main thing on his mind was vision. "Look," he said crossing his arms and popping his neck, that is all fine ad dandy, but you mind giving us a little light before deciding to do whatever it is you're gonna do? I mean-"

"Light?" The voice repeated. "I am the Grand Master of All Things Bad. I never give-"

That was when the light returned in the room. It sorta hurt Layne's eyes a bit, but they quickly adjusted, and gave Layne a sight which...very much confused him. Every member of the guild that he had known since arriving here as a rookie (except Bidoof)...surrounded him and Pyro. Wigglytuff, Chatot, everyone. Even Autumn. Each had a look of dumbstruck confusion.

Chatot squawked and looked up, "Bidoof! What do you think you're doing? Why did you take the cover off?"

"Bidoof?" Layne asked and looked up himself.

Sure enough, Bidoof was up there. With a look of a worried look that said, 'did I just do something wrong?' "Well," he said, "I kept hearing the words light and I figured, perhaps you guys could use some...and well..."

"BIDOOF PUT IT BACK ON!" Loudred shouted, causing loose dirt to fall from the pitfall's walls.

"Oh..." Bidoof said, and just backed off. "I've never helped with a graduation exam before" was the last thing Layne heard Bidoof barely say before backing away. The light remained in the cave, which probably meant, that Bidoof didn't put the cover back on, and each guild member in the room, looked at Wigglytuff in confusion.

Layne finally spoke. "Uhh, Guildmaster? Wigglytuff? What's this all about?"

There was some silence in the room. Wigglytuff, who had never lost his smile, simply said, "Who's Wigglytuff?"

"What?" Pyro asked in disbelief. "Guys, come on! Wha-"

"Uhhh right!" Chatot said, continuing with the little act or whatever it was they were doing. "We don't know this...Wigglytuff! We serve the Grand Master of All Things Bad!"

"They do!" Wigglytuff said. "And you both dare to intrude upon my lair. We have no mercy for intruders! Get them!"

"Get them?" Layne repeated in shock. They had to fight off the guild?

Pyro looked over to Layne. "Layne what's going on?"

The minions charged.

"Questions later! Right now...we better just focus on the task."

What happened next would forever stay locked in Layne's memory. It would take him a little time to fully understand it, but once he did understand, he would look on this, and laugh or smile. Loudred was the one to reach Layne first and a quick Iron Tail put him down for the count at that moment. Pyro easily kept Sunflora at bay, not burning her, but putting her on the run. Coragunk and Chimeco, well, Croagunk didn't really participate, which didn't surprise Layne. The guy, still creeped Layne out and all he did in that pitfall was stand to the side, maybe he'd attack if they got close, but he didn't really offer much more than that. Chatot didn't offer much fight, and though Diglett and Dugtrio gave Pyro a hard time, Layne easily defeated them.

When Autumn faced Layne however, a big smile crawled across her face. Layne raised his eyebrows. He didn't know how to respond here. He and Autumn had grown quite close, and she was in one of her offensive stances. "Uhhh..." Layne managed to finally say.

Autumn simply said, "I give no mercy for intrusion of my master's hideout!"

"...I'm sure..." Layne said, still in wonder of what to do. Was he really comfortable fighting Autumn. He probably should have gotten there because Autumn attacked with an Aqua Jet that got him in the chest, pretty hard. Layne fell to the ground, recovering the air he lost. "God-damn, you are strong..." he said looking up at her.

Pyro looked over, "Layne! You okay?"

That was when Wigglytuff stepped in front of Pyro. "Well, well...you look a bit weak. Do you really think you can take me?"

Layne got up and simply said to himself, "Focus on the task at hand. Focus on the task at hand..."

Autumn attacked again, with her famous ice-punch attack which he still had no clue how to learn. Layne had seen ice punch in action before, and he wanted nothing to do with it. He ducked and her punch impacted the wall. Autumn shook her fist in pain and muttered some curse words that Layne didn't hear, but he could hear her "normal" voice under those words. But he also knew that Autumn would attack him again, so he did the only knowledgeable thing. He said, "Sorry." Then he, let loose a small but effective Water Pulse attack near Autumn's feet, which made her lose balance and tumble over. Travis then ran in aide of Pyro, who was getting attacked by Wigglytuff. He charged up another Water Pulse, and shot it right at Wigglytuff.

Now it hit Wigglytuff dead on, but Layne was once again reminded about how Wigglytuff was rather strong. For all Layne knew, Wigglytuff didn't feel that at all, or perhaps he did, but was in a state where it wouldn't matter. Wigglytuff swung, clumsily, at Layne, but none the less, it impacted...and it hurt. Layne was thrown to the ground, and he rubbed his jaw. The rest of the guild members were watching now from afar, the battle between Wigglytuff and Hydro Pyro.

"You'll never defeat me!" Wigglytuff said in his grand master voice.

Pyro looked over to Layne, and Layne just gave him a smile, and said, "Let's put his theory to the test."

Wigglytuff aimed a beam-like attack at Layne, and Layne just narrowly missed it, dodging, and getting to Pyro.

"You have a plan?" Pyro asked. "He seems to be ignorant of our attacks."

"You bet. That's obviously Wigglytuff. Now think Pyro. What does Wigglytuff most like in life?"

Wigglytuff shot an attack which they both missed by ducking near a boulder.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Pyro asked.

"Pyro, answer the question." Layne said.

"Perfect Apples."

"You bet. Now all we gotta do is distract him with...one."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Pyro asked. "We don't have any, and never have."

"Does he know that?" Layne asked. He took an apple from his bag, and said, "It's worth a try. He sees the apple, he'll likely get distracted. Then..."

"We attack?" Pyro asked.

"As I said. It's worth a try."

"Come out and face me you fools!" Wigglytuff said out loud.

Layne breathed and rolled the apple out in sight outside the boulder. Layne was waiting for a cry of joy...waiting...

"What's that? Perfect apple?"

"Guildmaster, no!" Chatot squawked. That's not-"

Layne and Pyro jumped over the boulder. Pyro attacked the guildmaster's feet with a powerful flamethrower, and Layne followed up with Water Pulse.  
>Wigglytuff was impacted. When he realized what had happened, he gave a rather strange cry, and said, almost in a tone of fun. "Wheeee retreat!"<p>

Layne wasn't sure how he and the entire guild managed to leave that pitfall trap so quickly, but they ran...up the hole, all in...perhaps forced terror, or screaming laughter of...joy. Layne unpacked a rope and threw it over a branch above the hole, and both he and Pyro climbed out to see them just leave sight.

"What the devil was that all about?" Pyro asked in disbelief.

Layne was catching his breath, and trying to piece together the pieces of this puzzle. When a likely thought crossed his mind. And when it did cross, he began to laugh.

"Layne, what's so funny?" Pyro asked.

"Oh nothing...just...nothing. Let's finish up our exam and get home."

"Uhhh...okay." Pyro said, though he remained confused.  
>The two continued along, and about five minutes later, they saw...a spring. They entered the area. The atmosphere was definitely different. Mystical. Quiet. Calming.<p>

"Is this...the spring?" Pyro asked.

"Perhaps...hey. Look over there." Layne said.

Laying in sight, was a small chest. Looked normal, unlocked, and wasn't hidden, or at least not hidden too difficult to spot. A few bush branches covered it, but were easily removed.

"Something would tell me that this chest wasn't here before." Layne said.

"You think this could be the treasure we're supposed to find?"

"Perhaps." Layne said shrugging. "But...I may as well try and see if there's something wrong with it. For all we know, it's a trap."

"I see what you mean." Pyro said.

Layne relaxed his mind and breathed. He touched the chest. Over the year, he had finally learned to control his ability for the most part. His ability, the Dimensional Scream, played a crucial part during the Restoration of Time, and without it, the world today could have been engulfed in darkness. Upon contact with items, Layne could see past or future events of the item he touched. There were certain restrictions that sometimes came into play, but for the most part, those did not need to be worried about too much.

Layne felt the usual head-rush, and his eyes glazed blue. He supported himself, something that took quite a while for him to learn, as for the most part, in the past when he had these visions, he would lose balance. He opened his eyes. Wigglytuff was setting down the exact chest he was looking at. He put a few bush branches over it and then ran off. Then the vision ended.

Layne opened his eyes again. He looked to Pyro with a shrug, and said, "Well Wigglytuff put it here, so I would guess that this is what we were sent here for."

"Then open it!" Pyro said, a bit excited. "Excited are you?" Layne asked. "I guess we have pretty much bagged graduation."

Layne opened up the chest.

...

Inside...sat a Perfect Apple.

"A Perfect Apple?" Pyro asked.

Layne chuckled. "Well...I guess it fits the picture. Let's take this and-"

There was a flash of light suddenly, and the spring behind them lit with light from above.

"What in God's name..." Layne began.

A voice filled their heads. A voice he had not heard before, but sounded almost as if Palkia were speaking. It wasn't Palkia's voice or any other voice like that but...it just reminded him of those pokémon.

_"I have waited your arrival here. Your actions of the past, have restored many things of this world besides Time, Layne and Pyro."_

Layne and Pyro looked at each other. Layne didn't ask who it was, he just continued listening. _"The spring before you, is not a normal spring. Many years ago, I blessed it and granted it certain powers, which involved many things, to enhancement of power, speed, defense, or even evolution."_

"Evolution!" Pyro said to Layne. "This is the spring Wigglytuff told us about!"

_"If you would seek such enhancement...all you must do is set foot into the spring...and the process will begin..."_

Layne looked at Pyro, who smiled and said. "Layne...I'm going to try!"

"Okay, man." Layne said. "Go for it. Just be careful...that is water."

Pyro took a breath and stepped into the water. He didn't appear hurt if he was, and his tail was kept above the water. Layne sat down, watching his partner. He was quite curious as to the whole aspect of this, but after about a minute, of nothing happening, he simply asked..."Is that it?"

Then the voice returned.

_"Strange...very strange..."_

Pyro looked around. "Wh...what's strange?"

_"Your body...it meets requirements for enhancement and evolution...yet...it is impossible for you to evolve."_

"What?" Pyro asked, almost as if a little upset. "Wh-why?"

There was some silence. Then the voice returned. _"It appears that space...your space...has been distorted."_

Layne spoke up, "Oh, come on, didn't we get over this chapter already? I don't want to have to make another trip to Temporal Tower-"

_"Be silent, human."_ This voice knew Layne was a human? That made Layne a bit uncomfortable, but he continued listening. _"Time has been restored. However...something has distorted the space or both you and Pyro. Evolution and enhancements for you both are impossible."_

"Well...what's causing this?" Layne asked.

_"I'm afraid to say, I'm not too sure right now. I will investigate into this...I am sorry to send you on your way in such a manner...farewell..."_

With that, the light dimmed in the spring. Pyro came out of the spring, and looked at Layne. Layne was deep in thought. Space was getting distorted? Layne rubbed his head. He had pretty much just finished fixing time itself. He didn't want to be involved with anymore big adventures like this. Not now. Not so soon...

"What do you think of this all?" Pyro asked. "Space distorted?"

Layne sat up and sighed. "Dunno what to say, but I will say, let's worry about getting this exam finished. We should probably get back to the guild."

"Uh, Right." Pyro said. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Upon returning, the sun was setting. When the guild came into sight. Layne breathed in satisfaction as did Pyro. 'You know..." Layne said. "Looking back at all we've done together as an exploration team, and now about to graduate...not bad for a year."<p>

Pyro looked at him and smiled. "To think. We'll be accomplishing much more after this too."

Layne gave his partner a pat on the back. "I've said it before, but it's awesome to know you, Pyro."

They continued to the guild. Corphish and Sunflora were sitting outside the guild when they spotted Layne and Pyro approaching. "They're back!" Sunflora cried out. "Eek! I better tell everyone!"

Layne heard that much as he and Pyro began climbing the guild stairs. As they began to climb, Pyro said, "Perhaps we can finally get some answers."

"Answers to what?" Layne asked."

"You know..." Pyro said. "About this afternoon. The guild members attacking us like they did."

"Oh Pyro..." Layne said shaking his head. Before he could reply, however, most of the guild ran out of the tent, and some even ran down to meet them. "Guys! Were you successful? Did you find the treasure?"

Autumn was also pressing in, "Well, were you two successful?"

Layne was a bit crowded, and put up his paws. "Guys! Guys please..." he managed to say before he heard a very familiar, "YOOM-TAH!"

The ground shook and a light flashed. Everyone who was crowding, looked up. Wigglytuff stood there, and Chatot flew up next to him. There was a few seconds of silence and no movement, before Layne looked to Pyro and started walking up the stairs again. The guild members followed. Upon reaching the top, Wigglytuff looked at them and asked, "Did you two find the treasure?"

Layne took the team bag off his shoulder, and put it on the ground, and out rolled the Perfect Apple. Layne gave a small smile, and asked, "This it?"  
>There was a moment of silence, before Wigglytuff said "Chatot!"<p>

Chatot nodded and exclaimed, "Guild members of the Wigglytuff Guild, today we are very honored! Team Hydro Pyro, you have succeeded in the Guild's graduation exam!"

The guild members let out a loud cheer for their famous team. They did it. They really did. Layne looked around at everyone. Autumn, Bidoof, the rookies, the old faces he knew. He...he wasn't sure how to take it.

"You okay Layne?" Chatot asked.

Layne shrugged, and gave a small smile. "I guess, it's just something I'll need to take in. Seems...so sudden. I don't see at all how anything Pyro and I just did was at all significant."

"What are you saying?" Loudred asked. "Of COURSE it's significant!"

"You have succeeded in doing something in one try, not all of us could do!" Autumn said.

"Eek! And not to mention, all you've done in the past!"

"And," Wigglytuff added in, "You both have returned, which means you must have defeated the Grand Master of All Things Bad!"

"Uhh, about that." Pyro said.

As soon as he said that, silence immediately entered the guild...say perhaps from the chatter from the rookies, who had not been seen earlier.

"That Grand Master..." Pyro began. "Al that happened...come on...wasn't that all you? I mean...why-"

Layne was looking around. Everyone he looked at was looking away from him, perhaps hiding a look of...happy guilt on their faces. He smiled to himself, finally catching on.

Wigglytuff simply said, "I'm sorry?"

Pyro crossed his arms. "Guildmaster, back at the cave. That Grand Master, and all his minions acted like each and everyone of you. This could not have been a coincidence. I mean-"

Layne finally said with a smile to his partner, "Pyro...let's drop this one."

Pyro gave him a look that was asking "Why?" but Layne didn't care. Perhaps Pyro would one day understand, that what they had gone through, was just another silly and pointless guild tradition they were not familiar with. The guild perhaps wasn't ready to say goodbye. Or perhaps it was just part of the silly test. For all Layne knew, it was the guild's silly way of saying "Godspeed and good luck in your future as explorers."

Layne looked to Wigglytuff, "Okay. So we've graduated, but...now what?"

"What do you mean?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Well, "what's so special about graduating? What can we expect in our lives now?"

Wigglytuff laughed. "Layne, you ask as if you and Pyro will still be depending on us."

Layne was a bit surprised at that, but then again, it was graduation. This was obviously coming.

"As you have now officially graduated, as of tomorrow, you are officially off the Guild's training program. You, Layne, and Pyro, are first class explorers."  
>Layne gave a smile to Pyro right there. If that didn't get him closer and closer to that dream of his, he didn't know what else would.<p>

Chatot also said, "And, since you are now graduated, you no longer are confined to our Guild as a living area. You are free to move out, and live wherever!"

"Well..." Layne said giving a small smile. "I guess that means late night partying. Can't go wrong there."

Pyro all of a sudden however, brought up something Layne was hoping he would never bring up again. "Does this mean that we keep all money we earn from completed tasks and jobs?"

Chatot gave that face again. The face from Day One. "Uhh...sorry, that rule doesn't leave you."

"What?" Pyro asked in shock. "Why?"

"You are still affiliated with us, and we still depend on the funding you provide. What you do, ensures that future apprentices, much like the ones we now have, learn in the same ways as you both did."

Layne looked at Pyro. Pyro was looking around, and finally, much to Layne's surprise, smiled, and said, "Heh...what are you gonna do?"

Layne gave him a smile and said, "There you go."

"But enough!" Wigglytuff said. "The day is at an end, and you both have graduated. The only thing I want everyone to think about right now, is having a fun time, because it's time to celebrate the success of our two, very friendly friends, Layne and Pyro, of graduated, first class Team Hydro Pyro!"

Another cheer erupted from the guild, and before Layne and Pyro could even react, they were being pushed inside the guild, for a night neither of them would easily forget...

* * *

><p>Layne was sitting in the main room of the guild with Autumn. The room was dark. Everyone, Pyro, Wigglytuff, Bidoof, everyone was fast asleep. They were alone in the dark. She was leaning on him, perhaps resting her eyes, and Layne was looking out the window, at the night sky. They were not really speaking. Just...enjoying each other's company.<p>

Layne however broke the silence. "I'm not sure I'm ready to go." he said.

Autumn said, "Hmm...what makes you say that?"

Layne shrugged. "Well, I mean, Hydro Pyro's only been around for a little more than a year I guess, and technically, I've been around perhaps even less. A good amount of our success was luck based. Facing Dialga on Temporal Tower, lifting the fog at Fogbound Lake, escaping the future. I just can't help but feel that we just had luck on our side."

Autumn sighed. "Oh Layne..." she sat up. "I have known you for a year now, and I still don't understand half the things that go through your mind."

"I guess that makes two of us." Layne said. "I still don't know half the stuff I should about this body."

"You know enough," Autumn said. "And you know certain things I could not even imagine having. Layne, you can see the future and past, clearly as night and day."

Layne sighed and said unsure, "I don't know why people look at that as cool, though. I mean I guess it is, but the future I guess, it is what it is. Unseen. I used to think it was unseen for a reason, and now I don't know anymore."

"Okay." Autumn said, Layne hearing a growing smile, "If you're not sure about that, then you, as a swimmer have drastically improved."

"You're the faster one." Layne said looking down and smiling.

"And you're the one who can hold his breath underwater for nearly ten minutes. Now I mean, come on, why would you even consider not being ready to leave?"

Layne sighed and sat up. "I guess it's just weird. I mean ever since coming here, the guild's been nearly the only home I've known. We were always moving in the future, and well, upon coming here, the only other place we stayed was Pyro's old place. I guess Pyro and I decided we'd be staying there again, but I mean...life will be different."

"Layne, you're silly." Autumn said laughing.

Layne looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Layne, with everything your team has done, again...I can only say, you are late in graduating."

"And...we won't be living here. Which means..."

Autumn shushed him. "I know, or think I know what you're going to say."

"Autumn, you're a very good friend to me..." Layne said. "I don't know if I want to leave now."

"Layne, I'm not going anywhere. And it's not like once you've graduated, you're not allowed to enter the guild. Layne, I'll be around Treasure Town, and I know you and Pyro will be taking jobs from our boards for a while. Don't even worry about me."

Layne smiled and kissed her head. "You really think I should go?"

Autumn smiled and pushed him to the guild floor, so that she was over him. "You've earned it. So yes. You should. And trust me...I won't be far behind."

Layne smiled as they shared another kiss. The night was one to remember for him. Just the two of them...in the dim moonlit room...He could not ask for a more perfect night to end his stay in Wigglytuff's Guild...


	3. Beyond the Sky

_Life outside the guild has not been easy for Pyro or I lately. Pyro has been thinking a lot about what happened on our graduation day. The whole charade about the space around us being distorted. I haven't given it much thought. To be honest right now, I couldn't care less, how my space is distorted. My partner probably doesn't like that, but I mean...it seems like ever since I set foot into this world, all this crazy stuff has started happening left and right. Why? It never happened back home. I was a guy living in the streets, literally having trouble keeping himself alive. Palkia finds me, I meet Grovyle, restore time, all of a sudden, here I am. Some story._

_The past few days have been fairly uneventful for both Pyro and I. I mean, I have never thought, I would one day hope, for someone to run down the hole of our current home, and just do something that would make me jump up in action and react in some certain way. The bulletin board was literally cleared the past few days. It would seem that we gave a good restoration to peace all right. No one was getting in trouble, and those who were, were taken care of by the apprentices at Wigglytuff's Guild._

_Luckily, I have a partner. A partner who sometimes has to remind me that explorers are what they are. A partner with a mind for adventure, and if I didn't have him, I think I would have died in that cave. Died of absolute boredom..._

* * *

><p>Layne and Pyro had heard the commotion from the café, and had gone to investigate. Layne had fond memories involving this café. It was a place he and many of his friends at the guild relaxed at after a day of exploring, rescuing, or whatever they did. The drinks made here were nothing short of relaxing. They tasted good too. Layne's personal favorite was a nice glass of iced Wacan Tea, but he liked to keep an experimental tongue. He tried what he was offered.<p>

However, the café was more than just a café. It was a haven to explorers of the world and region. The owner of the café, a Spinda, loved exploring, despite not being a true explorer herself. . She loved serving explorers, and loved listening to them talk about their explorations. But since setting up her café, she had always dreamed about helping explorers in some way. And finally, she was.

That day Layne and Pyro walked in to be treated to a place neither of them had heard about. A place called Sky Peak. All they learned in the café about the peak itself was that it was a tall peak in the east. One pokémon they heard said it was so big that it was said to reach beyond the sky. Layne smiled a bit at the wording. Beyond the sky...

However, due to the path being lost, the mountain was greatly shrouded in mystery. That was where Spinda came in. Her café was behind a project, known only as Project-P. And that project was a help to explorers. And it found the lost path, and a lost village at the base of the mountain. Spinda said, the village housed rare pokémon known as Shaymin, but the name lost Layne. Layne still was no expert on this world. Even after a year of living here...

Pyro was very interested, and after a persuasive discussion, Layne shrugged and saw no problem to go and at least check it out. So he and Pyro packed their bags, and set out east in search of this Sky Peak. Layne could not deny that it felt good to be out in the wilderness again. He felt free, and even felt a little alive. As they left Treasure town, he ever stretched and popped random joints in his body, that had gone stiff. Much to Pyro's, confusion.

But they were off. And after about three days of traveling, they finally saw the mountain. And it was indeed quite the mountain. Looking at it from a far, he could see why they said it reached "beyond the sky." The mountain went into the clouds, but he didn't see a peak...it simply just...vanished.

"Well there it is..." Layne said crossing his arms, and looking to his friend.

"Indeed." Pyro said, smiling. Pyro looked over to Layne and chuckled.

Layne looked over to his partner, "What's so funny?"

"You are."

"Me?" Layne asked in confusion.

"You're starting to get shaggy." Pyro said.

"What? What do you mean?"

Pyro pointed to a small pool of water. Layne went over and looked inside. His Buizel face stared back at him. Though he could see what Pyro meant. The fur on his head was starting to get a bit longer in one particular area. Also his chest was getting thicker in fur. He could also see in the back of his head, beneath his two rudder-like formations, there was more fur growing beneath. He gave a small smile and scratched his head. "Nature will be nature, I guess." He could not say he didn't like it. He could get used to it. At least now people could tell who he was perhaps a bit easier.

But it wasn't important. "Let's get to this peak. Wonder if any of the other exploration teams came." Layne would not deny that it would be nice to see Autumn again. It had been a week or so since they last saw each other, and well, they were not used to not seeing each other in so long. Not since Layne was trapped in the future.

They soon found a village, which indeed had other explorers in it. In fact they were everywhere. This somewhat concerned Layne. With Sky Peak finally being rediscovered...would there be any collateral damage? The only other pokémon he saw were strange pokémon, much smaller than him. They looked like walking bushes almost. But more mole-like in appearance. They must have been the Shaymin that Spinda had talked about.

"This is the village..." Pyro said.

Layne crossed his arms, "Yeah...I guess those are the Shay...things."

A voice giggled, "You mean, Shaymin?"

Pyro and Layne looked over. One of the walking mole bushes was walking towards them with a big smile on it's face. "Welcome to the Village of the Shaymin! My name is Shaymin, and it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Layne gave a chuckle. "Named after the village, eh? Must be nice."

"Well," Shaymin giggled, "All the residents of the village are named Shaymin. It makes us hard to tell us apart, doesn't it..."

Layne and Pyro gave each other a friendly laugh. Pyro then said, "We're Team Hydro Pyro, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hydro Pyro?" Shakmin asked. "You mean THE Hydro Pyro?"

"Pardon?" Layne asked.

"You know...the team that all the other explorers are talking about. The one who recently restored balance to time!"

Great. Now the story had reached here...

Layne couldn't complain. He had told Pyro to tell the world the story to ensure that what had happened, never happened again...

"The very same..." Layne said a bit unsure.

"Wow!" Shaymind said. "Team Hydro Pyro! In our village! It is an honor! Tell me, have you come to climb Sky Peak too?"

"Yes." Pyro said. "You know about the mountain and it's secrets?"

"I should hope so!" Shaymin said. "We of the Shaymin Village have lived up here for a very long time! We have guided many climbers up this mountain! But since the path was destroyed, we haven't done so in a very long time. Ever since the earthquake destroyed the path, explorers had a hard time finding the village, and eventually we were forgotten. You can imagine our surprise when the team sent from Spinda walked into our village."

"That explains why nobody's come to visit, and why this place has only been talked about in legend." Pyro said. Then he brightened, "Which reminds me, we got hint that there was an incredible treasure hidden on this mountain that rivals all other treasures! Is this true?"

Layne may have gotten a little annoyed there, but if he was, he didn't show it. He was used to Pyro's motivations of exploring, and discovering treasure was a big motivation. At least he wasn't one to look for treasure in keeping it all. Hopefully.

The Shaymin giggled. "What do you think?" She asked. "We're not only here to act as your guides up this mountain, but you see those who climb the mountain themselves must discover things themselves...We just assist in the said discoveries."

Now it sounded like this whole trip up a mountain was a journey into one's spirituality perhaps. Perhaps it was. Perhaps words were words. Layne wouldn't know until they climbed.

"It would seem like there's more to it than that..." Pyro said.

"There is." Shaymin giggled. "You'll just have to figure it out on your own! But, now that we've discussed all this, if you're so interested, why don't I be your guide? I cannot deny that talking with you, I've become more and more interested to go climbing with you. What do you say?"

"I don't see why not." Layne said.

"Yeah, it is a very nice offer, and I was thinking the same thing." Pyro said.

"Cool!" Shaymin said. "I'm going to climb with Team Hydro Pyro! This is so cool!"

Layne chuckled and simply thought as they got themselves ready for the journey up, just how nice it felt to feel the wild earth beneath him again. Team Hydro Pyro was finally doing something! He would make the best of it.

* * *

><p>Sky Peak's climb was no joke. Though the trio ran into very little trouble as far as pokémon were concerned, but the trail was intense, and Layne could see it. It was very smart of the Shaymin, who had guided in the past to have put up stations of resting. But he was hoping they would make it. The journey back would of course be a lot easier than the journey up. And he'd rather not backtrack. At one point, Layne had to help another explorer with supplies because he had forgotten some of his own. The Shaymin they were traveling with had heavily complimented him.<p>

"You're very nice, Layne. Climbing here is very much, give and take. It's nice to see you helping others."

Layne simply shrugged at the compliment. "I just kinda do what I have to do, I guess." he said with a small smile.

He didn't know why he did what he did. Perhaps it was a reflection of what he thought others should have lived from where he came from, or perhaps living here made him feel such passion for others in exploring.

The path led them through caves, chasms, the mountain was so big that it even led through a meadow. Layne was impressed by the size of the mountain. Pyro walked beside him and asked, "What kind of treasure do you think is in store for us?"

Layne shrugged. He honestly didn't care too much about treasure. Of course, in the past year he had been here, he had also become more critical in thinking perhaps because he cared so much for his friends. He defended them, loved them. Everything he did, he did for them. He wondered how the guild was doing now. Who knew.

"Layne you in there?" Pyro suddenly asked sipping some water. they were currently sitting in a rest area, enjoying some water from a recently made stand, and enjoying the shade.

"I'm okay." Layne said. ""Just feels like we haven't really been doing this in a long time. Feels like it's been months almost."

Pyro chuckled. "It hasn't been _that_ long."

"Oh I know, but I mean...just it's almost been a week. Nothing has been throw in our direction. Nothing. It's kinda worked me up a bit on the inside I guess."

"What about what happened at the spring?"

"Huh?" Layne asked sipping again.

"It's been on my mind Layne. What we experienced at the spring. About the space around us being distorted."

Layne finished his drink and put his glass down, almost annoyed. "To be honest Pyro, I really don't want to talk about that right now."

"Why?" Pyro asked. "You can't say that it hasn't been on your mind."

"Of course it's been on my mind." Layne said, putting his head on his arms. "But I mean...we restored time. We were told that would restore world peace. Now look at us. Space distorted? It's like we failed maybe in a way."

"Or we're just not there yet, Layne. Perhaps there's just some unfinished work to do. You were the one saying n the past that things aren't always as easy as they seemed sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess." Layne said shrugging. "Still, I wish-"

Layne was interrupted, when suddenly an explorer, Layne had run into a few times before in Treasure town named Octillery, came running in, screaming for help. One of the station's occupants, a Mawile stopped her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"An explorer has been getting harassed by a strange group of pokémon further on up the road! I could not defeat such a group on my own, and neither can he. He needs help!"

Layne, sat up as Pyro stood up. "Duty calls..." Layne mumbled. "Pyro, you hear that?" He asked louder.

"You bet I did. Let's make haste!"

Shaymin nodded. "Yes! We must! Near this area...we cannot stop. He will need our help!"

Layne, Pyro, and Shaymin took off running in pursuit of other explorers who had also decided to help out this other explorer. Layne smiled. It felt like old times. Running to the rescue of some poor soul, protecting them from some danger. It reminded him of the rescue of Azurill. That day was harsh, but filled with plenty of thrill. He had not heard from the Drowzee since, but didn't care to. It had knocked him out cold last they met, but Pyro had managed to defeat him, back when he had so little confidence about himself. Pyro today still managed to surprise Layne with all he did...

They kept running and finally saw a disturbance up ahead. The other explorers had reached there first, but Layne and Pyro also came in. Shaymin nodded. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Layne asked.

The pokémon harassing the explorer, which was a Sneasel, looked their way. "Wha-? Who are you?"

One of the explorers spoke up, "We represent Team Frontier! We won't let you cowards gang up on one pokémon!"

"Sounds delicious." one of the other pokémon said and they approached the team.

Layne stood up beside the team and said, "They're NOT alone!"

"Who are you?" another pokémon asked. Layne had no idea what these pokémon were, but they almost looked like talking cactus pokémon. "I am Layne, member of Team Hydro Pyro!"

Pyro stood beside him. "And we won't let you do that either!"

"All this talk is boring!" one of the cactus pokémon said. "Let's show them just how coward-like we are!"

"Wait a minute!" the Shaymin called out.

"Get 'em!"

A short brawl then started. The cactus pokémon were out of control and though it seemed like a fight was about to break out, Shaymin unleashed a beam into the sky and shouted, "WILL EVERYONE JUST WAIT A SECOND?"

Everyone froze.

"Wh-what?" Mawile asked.

"What is- Oh! A Shaymin from the village? I-it's been a while."

Layne was a little confused. "Do you guys know each other?"

"We owe you... We-we've asked you before in the past to stop bothering the explorers, haven't we? You haven't changed at all!"

"Hey! The Sneasel started it! Don't blame us!" the cactus pokémon said. "He snatched our property right from underneath our noses!"

Another cactus pokémon nodded and said, "That's right and...hey! Where'd he go?"

"He ran away!" another said!

"Well this certainly changes the game." Layne said.

"We thought you were bad pokémon!" Mawile said.

"Please...you can't exactly call Carnevine good guys either." Shaymin said.

"You haven't seen us in years!" one of the Carnevine said. "Yet THAT is how you treat us?"

"Okay." Layne said speaking up. "Let's all not get in over our-"

"Easy, Buizel." a Carnevine said. "It _is_ Shaymin. We can let it go."

"Wait, what?" Layne asked. Pyro looked a bit confused at the scene too.

Carnevine simply said, "The decision to climb Sky Peak is yours. We just don't like letting anyone just do as they please, though. But, if you'll excuse us, you're wasting our time, and Sneasel is only getting further away." After they said that, the group of Carnevine wandered off.

Team Frontier, and Hydro Pyro stood there. Only Shaymin wasn't so confused.

"You must pardon them. Carnevine here have marked this as their territory. They're nice pokémon, but can be rough when theytalk with outsiders."

"Well, we're also to blame." Mawile said. "We were slow to listen and we almost got into a big fight. Someone could have seriously been hurt."

A member of Team Frontier, named Breloom simply said, "I guess you gotta remember you just can't judge by appearance."

"Yeah...sorry." Machoke, also from Team Frontier said.

"As long as you all understand." Shaymin said with a smile. "I think we all should get back to climbing!"

"What about the Sneasel?" Layne asked.

Pyro shrugged. "He did something wrong. He's on his own right now. If we come across him, we come across him."

"That doesn't sound very..." Layne sighed. "I guess he did dig himself into this one."

The continuing climb was starting to get slower. The peak certainly lived up to it's name. Had anyone even really been to it's peak? Layne was starting to wonder. The green grass below his feet soon vanished to be transformed into dead dirt, and snow. The hot air soon went colder and flakes started to fall. Layne started to see his breath and breathing sometimes was painful. Pyro looked fine...as always. Shaymin on the other hand...no. Even she looked fine. "I don't know how you two can take this weather."

"Oh, are you cold, Layne?" Shaymin asked.

Layne shrugged. "I'll live. I've live in colder climates. I just don't dig the cold weather."

"He never has." Pyro said catching up to Layne to offer him some warmth from his tail fire.

"He knows." Layne said with a chuckle. A chuckle that was cut short at the sight of Team Frontier, gathered around a body up ahead. "Wonder what that's about."

"That Team Frontier...they sure are quick, aren't they?" Shaymin asked.

" I think we got a bigger problem on our hands." Pyro said.

The body of Sneasel was on the ground. When that was noticable, they all ran over.

"What happened?" Shaymin asked in worry.

"We don't know." Breloom said. "He was unconscious before we got here. It may have been the cold, or the fact that he was not prepared for this cold weather."

"Exploring." Layne said. "There's always a danger."

"This isn't good." Shaymin said, examining the body. "I should go get help."

That was a little unexpected. "Shaymin," Layne said, "We're pretty high up. Just who were you gonna call?"

"Up ahead, there's some help. We don't always call to him for simple things, but emergencies are a different story. Team Frontier, could you please keep an eye on him, while Hydro Pyro and I get help?"

Mawile nodded and said, "Don't be long."

Pyro smiled and said, "Just like old times."

Layne popped his neck and said, "Rescue party. I haven't done that in a while. I guess we better get going."

"Let's make haste then!" Shaymin said.

As they went to find this help, Layne looked to Shaymin and asked, "Who is this...help we're looking for?"

"He's a former explorer of the mountain. He once explored this peak as you do now, but made residence near the peak and has since retired from exploring."

"So that means we're near the top?" Pyro asked in hope.

"Well, I could be mistaken." Shaymin said shrugging. "It has been a very long time since any of us have really gone up here, or seen him. He doesn't come out often."

"Well...that's good to know..." Layne said softly, wondering if he should at all be worried.

They continued walking when they came to a mouth of a cave. Shaymin nodded. "This is where he lives."

"Who?" Layne asked.

Shaymin didn't answer, but went straight for the cave. Layne and Pyro looked at each other then followed. Inside, Layne saw...a giraffe like pokémon or something. Yellow, and older looking.

"Ampharos!" Shaymin called out.

The yellow pokémon turned to look at the guests now entering his cave. He was a bit confused by the sight of Layne and Pyro, but smiled when he saw Shaymin. "Ah! A Shaymin from the village! I was wondering who it was. I don't get too many visitors now-a-days. I hope everything has been going well for you!" he said heartily.

"Seems like a nice guy." Pyro said smiling, to Layne.

Layne chuckled and popped his neck. "Yeah. I guess when you're a hermit, you welcome just about anyone from time to time."

"It has indeed been a long time, Ampharos." Shaymin said, paying no heed to the small conversation between Pyro and Layne. "But we have no time for chat. We are in need of your help."

"Really?" Ampharos questioned. "Did something happen?"

"Yes." Shaymin said. "A little further down the road."

Ampharos sighed. "And here I thought I was going to have company for the first time in a long time. But I guess this will have to wait. Can you take me there?"

"Follow us!" Shaymin said.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the sight, Team Frontier let Ampharos look at the beaten Sneasel. They let him work and Ampharos finally declared that they would be safer at his cave. So they ended up taking the Sneasel to the cave and let Ampharos work. Everyone else enjoyed some hot tea to help them battle the outside cold. Ampharos also had a roaring fire going on his floor. There was some small talk going on when suddenly a few groans were heard from Sneasel.<p>

"He'a waking up!" Shaymin said.

Everyone gathered though gave him enough room. When Sneasel finally opened his eyes, Shaymin asked, "Are you okay?"

Sneasel rubbed his head and said, "What happened? Where am I?"

"You've had a rough journey." Ampharos said. "You're currently in my residence."

"I'd be thankful, Sneasel." Breloom said. "Had Ampharos not found you when he did, you may have been in deeper trouble than you were."

"Y-You brought me here?" Sneasel asked Ampharos.

"You credit me too much, young one." Ampharos said. "Everyone here helped in your rescue. I didn't even know about you until Shaymin and those two came and alerted me."

"I see..." Sneasel simply said. "I..." Sneasel said before rubbing his body, in pain.

"Don't say anything." Shaymin said. "You don't have to. It's best that you take it easy and rest right now."

Ampharos nodded. He then looked at the teams and said, "I will continue to take care of him. You all may continue your climb to the mountain's peak if you desire."

"Pardon?" Layne asked, looking up after finishing his drink.

"You were headed for the summit, were you not?"

"Yes." Pyro said.

"It's not too far away. If you are well prepared, and ready for the climb, you should go before a mountain storm kicks in."

"B-but-" Pyro began, but was cut off.

"You all accomplish nothing staying here, young one. You don't know what is up ahead. And I think it's well worth it. I will take care of Sneasel. You all may go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" Breloom asked.

"Beyond sure." Ampharos said.

"Then, we leave him in your care." Breloom said.

The two teams then left, leaving the retired explorer, and the silent Sneasel in the warmth of the cave.

The two teams went on as one but would eventually split up to cover more ground. it didn't matter to Layne. Team Frontier was kinda weird to him sometimes. Perhaps he was just used to working with the guild so much and working with outsiders was strange to him. Even Shaymin was strange to be traveling with them.

Thinking of the guild once again brought Autumn into the equation. He wondered where she was exploring today. Did she know of Sky Peak? Was she already at the top? Why was he thinking of her so much? Well that was a stupid question. He loved her. And she loved him. Te nights they had spent together, whether they were in the Mess Hall back at the guild with everyone else, or when the guild was on an expedition and they were alone on the beach, were nights to remember. They enjoyed each other's company. Layne just hoped he could keep his end up with Pyro while they were apart. Perhaps Autumn was more to Layne's exploring than he thought.

"Hmm. Strange." Shaymin said. That broke Layne out of his train of thought.

"Huh?" he asked. "What's up?"

"Something's different from when I was last here."

"Uhh, I hate to sound cynical," Layne said, "But wasn't the last time you were here, years ago? Time should have changed something."

"Sorry." Shaymin said nodding. "It could just be me. However...we are just about to the peak! I can see it up ahead!"

They then broke into a run. The ground seemed somewhat...barren again, but Layne paid no heed. But as they began to enter a shroud...something not expected to be seen was seen.

"This...this is terrible!" Shaymin said.

The land looked...poisoned. The plants were all dying, the grass crumpled beneath their feet, and what would have been pools of water, looked thick with sludge.

"What happened?" Layne asked.

"This happened...while we were away for so long..." Shaymin said sadly.

It was then that Team Frontier approached.

"Oh, it looks like Team Hydro Pyro beat us here!" Breloom said. "But what is all this? This can't be the summit!"

Layne was about to say something to express disappointment, when Shaymin shook her head. "No. This is-"

"Icky, sticky...grimy...slimy..." a voice said. "We love this dirt and slime!"

"What the hell?" Layne said looking around. As they looked around, pokémon...Layne wasn't even sure he wasn'ted to call them anything but organisms of some kind, surrounded them. They rose from the pools of sludge, and surrounded them. Purple in color, their odor, was horrendous, and they laughed at the sight of the explorers.

"Anyone wanna fill me in here?" Layne asked.

"Grimer...and Muk..." Shaymin said. Then she looked angrily to them. "This isn't your home! You know this! Go back to where you belong!"

"No! Noooo!" one of the pokémon said.

Another nodded and said, "Lies! Liiiies!"

"A larger one said, "We drive away the clean. We live here."

Shaymin sighed and said, "What are you saying? This isn't-"

Then one attacked her. Layne barely reacted in time before hewater pulsed a Grimer away from Shaymin.

A brawl began shortly, with the group of Muk and Grimer, these sludge pokémon, attacking both Team Frontier, and Hydro Pyro.

Layne felt a little rusty. It had been a while since a group like this had attacked them. But luckily, his memory was coming back. Layne had the help of Pyro, Shaymin, and Team Frontier behind him. This hopefully wouldn't take long.

However it was harder than it looked. The pokémon were made of sludge. Layne was trying everything in his arsenal of moves, skills, and knowledge, but they didn't slow. His water attacks did not slow them, and physical attacks didn't seem to harm them either, it was like trying to separate water from water by hand.

Pyro's fire attacks also seemed to not fair up. The sludge creatures just laughed it off as if it were nothing.

Shaymin started to worry. "We can't give up! Something needs to be done!"

Pyro looked over. "Like what? These Grimer and Muk are just shaking off all our attacks! I've never fought these pokémon before!"

Layne kept evading one's attacks left and right. His mind was starting to race. How could they defeat these...things? Snow then began to fall. Layne at first paid no heed to it as he continued to keep on his feet and evade attack after attack. The snow started to fall heavier, and that's when Layne saw it. They were starting to slow. He also didn't notice, his eyes, starting to glow. A very light blue. Shaymin saw this and alerted Team Frontier and Pyro, "Get under cover, right away!"

"What, why?" Pyro asked.

Layne wanted to speak, but found he couldn't. Why? He suddenly felt energy swell up from the inside.

"It's Layne!" Shaymin shouted. Snow began to fall even heavier. "He's about to-"

Layne stopped listening. The energy swelled. It built! And he let out a huge yell. The snow began to swirl around Layne. The Muk and Grimer saw this, and were terriffied. "What's happening?" one cried out. Some of them even froze intoblocks of ice.

Layne had no idea what was happening. He continued to let loose his energy. Until he heard Pyro scream out, "Layne!" He stopped, felt the energy fade away. He fell to his knees.

Pyro, who was under cover, rushed over. "Layne, you okay? That was something else!"

"What even happened?" Layne asked.

Team Frontier came out of cover. "I think, that was a Blizzard attack." Machoke said.

"Blizzard?" Layne asked.

"It's a very powerful attack. Ice types use it a lot. I guess you're capable of using it as well." Machoke said.

"Well...I didn't even know I had it in me..."

Shaymin looked to the Muk and Grimer. "Have you all regained our senses?"

The sludge pokemon, began to thaw. Some of them looked around. "What happened?"

One of them saw Shaymin, and said, "Shaymin! It's you!"

"Yes." she said. "What happened while we were away so long? This isn't your territory, and you know it."

"What?" They exclaimed. "Yes it is! How do you explain all this sludge and grime?"

"Aren't they a little...dense?" Layne asked, standing up.

"Hmm..." Shaymin said in thought. "No one has come here in so long...still...this is the mountain's summit."

"The summit?" one shouted.

Shaymind nodded. "It may have fallen into disrepair since no one has visited in so long. If you understand, please return to your territory."

The pokemon nodded, apologized again and disappeared, without any violence or resistance.

Layne looked at the land, which was still dead and dying. "Now what?"

"Well we cannot leave this place as it currently is." Shaymin said. "We must restore it."

Mawile was questioning to that. "How do we do that?" She asked.

Shaymin smiled and said, "Just leave that to me. We Shaymin have a very special ability to help clean up areas like this. It won't be easy, but..."

Pyro asked, "Can we help at all?"

Shaymin shook her head and simply said, "You might wanna take cover."

As she said this, dirt from everywhere began to fly towards Shaymin, and entered into the flowers blooming off it's side. The wind picked up.

Layne looked, "Come on!" he shouted. They all took cover behind a boulder as more dirt entered Shaymin. The earth shook, and when it settled, they all took a look at Shaymin. The once, green grass which grew on her back, was now dead and dying. The flowers, withered. Everything, a different color.

"Shaymin..." Pyro said. "Are you okay?"

Light suddenly burst forth, blinding everyone...

Once their vision came back however, no one could believe what they saw. The land was filled with life. The snow was gone, as was all the sludge and grime. Flowers bloomed within full beauty and the once gray sky, turned blue...

"This is the summit?" Mawile asked. It's so much different than what it just was!"

Breloom nodded, "It's so beautiful..."

Shaymin smiled to them all. "You've reached the summit! Congratulations!"

Pyro smiled and looked to Layne. "We did it!"

Layne chuckled. "Good to be back in business." He walked over, and his eyes went a little wide. "Guys, you haven't seen anything until you see what I see."

They all came to Layne. The sight was vast. The skyline was below them. Clouds covered smaller mountains below them. A few mountains topped the skyline, but not like them. The mountains below...looked nothing like mountains at all in fact. Then Layne looked up. The stars shone. It wasn't night...but he could see the stars just as clear as night. A shooting star flew past.

It made him think of Autumn. She had a goal she had said to him once, to one day touch the stars. Now, here was Layne. Standing here. Closer than he realized.

_"Autumn..." _he thought. _"If you could only be here. You'd be so close to your goal..."_

Pyro saw him in thought, smiled and nudged him. "Hey. One day, she'll see this."

Layne was a bit surprised at how easily read he was, but he smiled. "Yeah. She will." He knew she would, even if he had to take her here himself.

"Layne..." Pyro said. "Do you regret ever forming this team?"

Layne chuckled and shook his head. "Not a chance. It's changed my life, Pyro."

Whether or not Pyro knew just how much Layne's life meant to himself or not, Layne held no regrets to anything that had happened in the past year.

This was the life...Nothing got better it seemed...

Well...not yet at least..


	4. Bidoof's Wish

_The adventures of both Pyro and I embed themselves into my head, one adventure at a time. During our recent exploration of Sky Peak, memories all came to my mind. Though I also thought a lot about Autumn..._

_Autumn...I really miss her. I haven't seen her in 10 days, and she lives just down the road! Guess she's been busy with her own training. It's not like she has much free time. Hell, I hate the free time I have! That's one thing I miss about the guild. They kept you busy. That and, well the overall feel for the guild was just awesome. It had attitude, happiness that came from pokémon like Loudred, Corphish, and Bidoof._

_Bidoof. What a character. Dedicated, loyal, friendly, he never gives up. I remember him a lot particularly since he was one of the newer apprentices alongside us when Pyro and I joined. Though he came before us. Not too sure by how long though._

_Here we stand a year later however, Pyro and I graduated, and he continues training. He was a real good friend. He and Autumn I know do some exploring together still. Can't officially call them partners, though they might as well be. And they both strive to be the very best._

_Much like Pyro._

_Hell, all three of them have more in common with each other than I do with any of them! Sometimes I wonder how Pyro and I are still partners, how Autumn and I are in some relationship, let alone friendship, and how Bidoof and I even greet each other sometimes. That night we spent around the fire on the night we started on our first expedition, the three of them exchanged goals and stories, and all I did was listen. I had virtually nothing to offer. Perhaps I do now, but who knows._

_Bidoof however, with as many stories as he told, there was one he was reluctant to tell. Autumn seemed to know at least...about it. He never told me about it. Or Pyro. Not that I have a problem with that. Some stories I guess are meant to stay personal..._

* * *

><p>"And Three! Smiles go for miles!" The guild cried out as one.<p>

"Okay!" Chatot said. "Let's all get to work!"

Bidoof was very much in a rush to get to the Guild Ladder. It was another day. Another day to train. He needed to step it up. Ever since his arrival here, he felt like all that ever followed him, was disaster. It was always mess-up after mess-up. He just wanted to get to the job boards. Get to the boards, select a job, all before-

"Bidoof!"

...

All before Chatot called his name.

No luck.

Bidoof walked over to Chatot. What was the errand this time...? Bidoof looked to Chatot, "Yes?"

"Your assignment today is to go to the Kecleon Market and see if they've replenished their stock on oran berries. Okay?"

Bidoof sighed. Great. Another market run.

Chatot saw his dismay and asked, "Is something the matter, Bidoof? It's not a difficult task we've assigned, as usual."

Yes! There is something wrong! Bidoof certainly wanted to say that. He came to be an explorer. He didn't come to be the guild's personal grocery runner. Bidoof sighed. "It's not that..." he said, "But I always seem to be running these simple errands. Chatot, I really want to get some exploration assignments, yup yup..." Bidoof looked to Chatot. "Don't you think I could get a job like that, sometime?"

Chatot fluttered. "What? This isn't some joke, Bidoof! If I were to assign you to the boards right now, how successful do you think you'd be?"

That stung. Chatot held no faith in him. And Bidoof's confidence sunk that much lower. "N-nevermind..." Bidoof said quietly. Some life story. Some life to write home about.

Chatot sighed and walked over. "Bidoof, don't be so impatient. Everyone learns at a different speed. Even if you are a little slower than everyone else doesn't mean-"

"Please..." Bidoof said. "You don't need to be so specific."

"Your day will come, Bidoof." Chatot said. "You'll be tackling those boards soon enough! We all start somewhere. Just do your best, and work hard in your training."

Bidoof sighed. "So I need patience..." Perhaps Chatot didn't lose faith. "Okay." Bidoof said, feeling a bit better. "I won't let up."

"That's what this guild likes to see." Chatot said, beaming. "Now if you would, those oran berries won't yell that they're on sale, by themselves!"

Or...perhaps he did. Oh well. Bidoof would show the guild, someday. "I'll get right on it." Bidoof said, trying to sound somewhat enthusiastic.

He went to the ladder. Perhaps he still looked a little down, because Autumn, one of the guild's top exploring apprentices since he had come here, walked over. "Hey, Bidoof!" She called, smiling. "Ready for another hard day of training?"

Bidoof looked to her and managed a small smile. Autumn was incredibly nice to him. Always uplifting, supportive, it was hard to imagine her ever holding onto anger. She was one very dedicated explorer, also. Bidoof found it difficult not to envy her sometimes. "Kinda..." he said.

Autumn knew that tone. "Another errand, huh?"

Bidoof sighed. "I really want to do a job on the assignment board. But Chatot doesn't think I'm ready..."

"oh Bidoof, you goof." Autumn said, giggling. "Every apprentice here at one point had to pay their dues. I did, Corphish did, Loudred, Sunflora, and now you, before we had the liberty to tackle the assignment boards by choice."

"Well I know that., but I've been here nearly a month, Autumn. All they seem to want me doing is running to the market, or the bank, or out picking apples."

Autumn thought for a moment, then smiled. "I know your time to shine is coming. I have an idea. I'll talk with the guildmaster, and request to let me take you on an exploration soon? How do you like that?"

Bidoof looked into her friendly eyes. "Autumn...that is really kind of you..."

Autumn smiled. "No one likes missing out on some action, and no one learns without some experience. I'll talk to him. But for now, why don't you make Chatot happy, and run your small errand."

Bidoof nodded, feeling much better now, "Okay, Autumn. Catch you later, yup yup!"

* * *

><p>The walk to Treasure Town was as dull as ever. The residents said 'hi' when they did, but nothing else.<p>

Upon arrival of the market, the Kecleon brothers were ecstatic, mainly because they were in high hope that Bidoof would finally be giving them some kind of business. "Did you come by to shop?"

"N-no..." Bidoof said. "Sorry to bother you, but I'm not here to buy anything."

There was some silence before the brothers sighed together. "Asking about inventory...as always? How disappointing..." The brother, realizing what he said, recovered quickly, "But there's nothing wrong with that! Inventory inquiries are just part of business for us! What are you...interested in?"

Bidoof sighed, sharing their disappointment. "Oran berries. Sorry to be a bother."

"It's not bothering at all!" One said. "And I believe Chatot will be happy to hear that we have indeed replenished our oran berry stock."

"Thanks." Bidoof said

"Do your best as always!"

Bidoof was lost in thought. The Kecleon Brothers even wanted him to give it his all. He could tell they were getting tired of his inquiries of inventory.

"Is...is there something else, Bidoof?" one of the brothers asked.

"Huh?" he asked, realizing he had not budged from where he'd been standing. "Oh, no. My Day is pretty much over now, I'm guessing. Just got...a problem, I guess."

"A problem?" Kecleon asked. "What kind of problem?"

"You can talk to us about it." The other Kecleon said.

"Well," Bidoof said, "it just seems that no matter what I do in my actual training, I always just seem to mess things up. It's always _boom_ this and _crash _that. I want to be a first class explorer like everyone else at the guild. I was told I needed patience, but I just don't know if I have it."

One of the brothers beamed. "Bidoof, my young explorer, you need a Technical Machine!"

Bidoof looked to Kecleon. "Uh...Technical Machine?"

"Yes." Kecleon said. "A Technical Machine, or TM for short, is a device that can help you learn moves quicker. If you know more moves, you'd be more helpful in exploring, no doubts there!"

"Huh..." Bidoof said in thought while Kecleon looked around for a certain TM.

"Here it is!" he smiled. "This TM contains instructions on how to learn a move called 'hidden power'!"

"Hidden power?" Bidoof asked. "Sounds pretty strong!

"Oh it is!" Kecleon said. "It's a move every pokémon is capable of learning, but some never do. The results of the move are always different, and the potential is limitless!"

"Huh..." Bidoof repeated. Learning hidden power seemed wise. If he did, he'd certainly be closer to achieving his goal of becoming the world's best explorer. He'd also be closer to exploring period with the guild. And if he and Autumn were to indeed go exploring together soon, he would be able to help out more! He looked to Kecleon, and asked, "Just how much is that TM?"

At the question, Kecleon jumped, "You mean you're interested in buying it? This is exciting! For this particular TM, the package is roughly 65 gold pieces."

Bidoof was shocked. "Whoa! That much?"

"Are you surprised?" Kecleon asked. "TMs are very complicated machines, and not easy to get hands on. We're lucky to have the ones we have in stock. One thing to also put into mind is just how delicate they are."

"Delicate?"

"They tend to break after first use, and the results are only lasting with one pokémon. I guess I can lower the price to 55 gold pieces, but not much more than that."

"It's not that." Bidoof said. "Hold on." He didn't know what to do. The day he left his house, his mother gave him a very generous amount of money, which easily added up to the price in gold they asked for, but not much more than that. Bidoof was very hesitant to have taken this money in the first place, but his mother had insisted he take it. "I have the money for it...but..."

"Yes, but?" Kecleon asked.

"It's emergency money from my mama. I just can't spend it carelessly. I've considered your generous offer, but I will have to unfortunately pass on it."

There was some silence before Kecleon nodded, putting the TM away. "I understand, Bidoof. I understand completely."

"Thanks anyways for listening." Bidoof said as he turned away.

"Anytime, Bidoof." Kecleon said. "And if you should ever change your mind, you can always come back!"

"Right. See you." Bidoof said, leaving, wondering if he ever would change his mind. As he walked on, another pokémon suddenly ran into him.

"Hey, what in the...?" Bidoof began.

The pokémon, white, brown, green, and small in appearance looked panicked. He looked around and was muttering "Oh what to do, what to do, what to do..."

Bidoof was confused and asked "Uhhh, can I-"

The pokémon ignored Bidoof's words and stuck some paper into the bad on Bidoof's back. "Excuse me, p-please hold this!"

"What? What is-" But before he could finish, or get an answer, the pokémon ran off in fear. "That was...strange..." Bidoof thought aloud to himself.

As he said that, two more pokémon appeared. A flying purple bug, and a light blue dragon fighter.

"Did you see him, Bagon?" the bug type asked.

"No." Bagon said. He's out of sight. Bagon then saw Bidoof and pointed to him. "You!"

Bidoof was so shocked by what was happening, that he forgot about the paper in his pack. "Uh...yes?"

"Did a pokémon just run by?"

"Huh?" Bidoof asked nervous. "Well..."

"Come on!" The bug type shouted. "We're in a hurry! Did you, or did you not?"

Bidoof grew even more nervous.

"Gligar, calm yourself!" Bagon said. "Scaring him won't do any good!" He turned back to Bidoof. "Little guy, white body, nervous to hell?"

Bidoof sighed and pointed, feeling a little guilty. "He went that way..."

"Let's go!" Bagon said, taking the Gligar with him, leaving Bidoof alone on the street.

With a sigh of relief, he started on back to the guild, wanting nothing more to do with those pokémon. Trying to forget about the little one, trying to forget about those two. He had forgotten about the paper in his pack. All that was on his mind was that Chatot would likely already chew him out for taking as long as he had with this simple errand...

* * *

><p>Dinner went by rather slow for Bidoof. He and Autumn talked about how she had indeed spoken with the Guildmaster. She said that soon, though she wasn't sure exactly when, her request would be granted.<p>

Bidoof was glad about that, hoping it would be soon, but all he could do was wait. His time would come. Hopefully his time to sleep would come soon too, because he roomed with Corphish and Loudred. And Loudred was one of the loudest snorers in the land it seemed. Bidoof had many times yearned to tell him to knock it off, but he'd only make him angry. And that thought made him plenty nervous...

...nervous...

Just like that one pokémon who ran into him today! He ran away from that Bagon and Gligar! Bidoof wondered if he was all right, when he suddenly remembered! The paper! That pokémon had shoved some piece of paper right into his pack!

Bidoof sighed, unable to sleep. "Wonder what it is..."

There was only one way to find out. He opened up his bag and opened up the folded...somewhat crumpled piece of paper. It was very old and worn and it was a miracle that it survived in Bidoof's pack as it did. It was a map of some sort. But as Bidoof looked closer he saw something hand-written...

The words "Star Cave."

A place on the map was marked "Star Cave."

Bidoof was confused, but it sounded rather...exciting. Perhaps there was something...special there. But as exciting as it sounded, Bidoof had to force himself to sleep somehow, even if he had to count Mareeps until he did fall asleep.

Loudred...too loud...sleep...

* * *

><p>"Bidoof? HEY! BIDOOF! WAKE UP!" Loudred blared. "IT'S MOOOOOORRRRRNIIIIING!"<p>

Bidoof groaned at the usual wake up call. "Wh-what?"

"BIDOOF, YOU'RE OVERSLEEPING! The morning BRIEFING is starting! HURRY UP!" and he was gone.

Bidoof groaned as he woke up. "Maybe if you didn't snore so dang loud...yup yup..." Bidoof muttered.

He went to the main hall, just in time for the cheer and dismissal.

As the guild went to work, Chatot was approached by Bidoof. "Ah, Bidoof! Just who I wanted to see! Today-"

"Actually Chatot," Bidoof said, "I have a question. You know a lot of stuff, right?"

"Well _of course_!" Chatot said. I'm the guildmaster's right hand! Why wouldn't I? Something you need to know? And please hurry, I need to be somewhere."

Bidoof was a bit nervous but asked, "Do you know, or have you heard of a place called Star Cave?"

Chatot cocked his head. "Star Cave? I've heard about it."

"Really?" Bidoof asked.

"Yes. It's a legendary place, it's location however, has been a mystery for hundreds of years."

"Golly..." Bidoof said.

"Indeed. It's legend that has been passed down for generations, it's truth, buried in history. According to legend, within Star Cave, dwells the pokémon, Jirachi, in deep sleep, and if you were to wake Jirachi from it's sleep, he would grant you a wish."

"HUH?" Bidoof exclaimed. "He has the power to grant wishes?" Bidoof's mind was set off like fireworks. A rare wish granting pokémon! Was it true?

"Hey now!" Chatot said, "Remember, it's only a legend! Explorers have searched for the cave for years to no avail! Uhhhhh, Bidoof?"

Bidoof wasn't listening. This Jirachi had the power to grant wishes...what if...

"HEY!" Chatot called. "Bidoof! You in there?"

"Oh, huh?" Bidoof asked.

"You were spacing out...and smiling. Something happen, perhaps?" Chatot asked.

"Oh! No no! Nonono, not at all!" Bidoof lied. "Just spacing, and not thinking much about anything!"

"You sure?" Chatot asked. "You're acting very strange. Stranger than usual. You also seem...very...excited about something."

"Ehhh..." Bidoof said nervously , but was saved by Loudred's blaring noise.

"Hey Bidoof! VISITOR!"

"Huh?" Bidoof wondered. "I got a visitor?"

Had his mother perhaps paid a visit? It was certainly unexpected.

"Yeah." Loudred said. "Up by the entrance! Better GO!"

Bidoof went up, thankful to get away from Chatot. Away from suspicion, and the likely errand he would be assigned. He came out to see not his mother, but the little pokémon from yesterday who had been chased, pacing back and forth.

Bidoof saw him and said, "You're the-"

"Yes..." he said. "Sorry to have run off on you. It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Snover."

"Nevermind yesterday." Bidoof said. "What happened to the pokémon that were chasing you? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay. But I did have a rather...scary encounter."

"What happened?" Bidoof asked.

"Well I tried to run away from them, but they cornered me on a cliff. They wanted what...what I gave you. If I had held onto it, they would have taken it from me. I hope you understand. I found you here with help in Treasure Town. Thank you Bidoof...sorry to have caused you all this trouble."

"By golly, you don't need to apologize!" Bidoof said. "But...I did see the map. I've been thinking, Snover. Is that really a map to Star Cave?"

"Yes." Snover said. "It is said that a rare pokémon named Jirachi lives there, and if you meet him, he would grant you a wish. That's why those two wanted the map. But...I'm a little..._nervous_ about even _thinking_ of exploring it on my own."

Bidoof thought and said, "Well...if you want...I could escort you through Star Cave."

Snover looked to Bidoof. "_Would you?_ I never even _thought_ of that! Would you?"

"Well..." Bidoof said. "Do you really want...little 'ole me with you?"

"Yes! I really wanna meet Jirachi and make a wish, but on my own, I'm not very confident I'd make it. Together, Bidoof, I'm convinced we could find Jirachi, and be successful! Would you? You seem...very dependable...and _kind._ I can't _think_ of anyone I'd rather go with!"

Bidoof was confused as to why he was chosen over this whole thing, but this was his chance. To show the guild he was ready...and to be the best explorer in the world. "Then...yes! I'll go!" Bidoof said.

"Really! I'm _so happy!"_ Snover said in joy.

"Together," Bidoof said, "I know we can meet Jirachi! And we'll make our wish together!"

Shortly afterwards, Snover left. Bidoof was in secret joy. This was great! All he had to do was get a day off in training, or something, and-

"Bidoof, who was that?" Autumn asked

Bidoof's heart skipped a beat. "Oh! Autumn! I didn't see you there!"

"You were up here a very long time, Bidoof. I just wanted to check up on you. I...I heard some of the conversation."

Bidoof was nervous. She overheard the talk of Star Cave and Jirachi? "Uhhh..."

"You aren't really thinking of going searching for that cave, are you, Bidoof? It's been lost for ages. This whole thing for all you know, could be a trick."

Bidoof shook his head. "It's not a trick! We have a map! And we will-"

Bidoof, maps aren't always accurate!" Autumn said in worry. "Please think this through. It could be a forged fake. I'm worried someone might try and take advantage of you. His way of talking alone to me sounded suspicious."

Bidoof frowned at her. "That or _you're_ jealous that we just might actually FIND Jirachi!"

"What?" Autumn said shocked. "That's not it at all! Bidoof-"

"I'm tired of all these errands! I will show all of you that I'm ready to explore! Snover and I will go to Star Cave, and we WILL find Jirachi! And you're crazy if you think otherwise!"

With that, he went down the stairs to walk, leaving Autumn behind with a look of concern on her face...

* * *

><p>"What?" Chatot squawked. "You want time off from training?"<p>

Bidoof nodded. "Just a day or two..."

"For what reason?" Chatot asked. "You're not shirking work, are you?"

Bidoof was acting out as it came. "What? No...lately though I have been feeling sick."

"Sick?"

"I think I may have eaten too much or something." Bidoof said.

"You...with the cast-iron stomach, Bidoof? Last night you were the only one who wanted seconds! Now you're sick?" Chatot sighed. "You have been acting very strange lately, Bidoof." Bidoof tensed. Chatot had ways of knowing if you were faking... "Perhaps you do need a break." Bidoof felt relief shoot down his spine. "Just don't go causing any trouble for the other teams, okay?"

"Oh, yes sir! And thank you!" Bidoof said, adding on his usual, "Yup yup!"

He didn't like how he had to lie to Chatot, but this was a rare opportunity for him! He had to take advantage of this!

As he walked out of the guild, getting a few envious looks at how he got the time off, he ran into Autumn. She was still concerned, but all she said was, "Bidoof...take care of yourself, okay? I won't stop you, just watch yourself and be careful..."

She was echoing almost the exact same words his mother said the day he left. Bidoof now looked up to her almost like that here. A big sister...

Bidoof nodded. "I will. You'll see!"

This was the real thing! No backing down now! And he went down the stairs, leaving Autumn behind, who sighed and walked toward the outlaw board for something to do...

* * *

><p>The journey through Star Cave was no joke. The cave was colder than ice, darker than night, Bidoof was thankful they had a light and a map. Bidoof was also thankful for his fur coat, which did more than keep him warm.<p>

Before they came into Star Cave, Bidoof had some trouble locating Snover, who was hiding to stay out of sight from Bagon and Gligar, who apparently were still looking for him and his map.

But now, they were here! In THE Star Cave. And Bidoof's energy was bursting! This was happening! Jirachi was here somewhere! He was so close to being the best!

He and Snover talked and joked, laughing about life as they walked on. The cave, though for the most part, looked to be normal and regular, was beautiful in areas to Bidoof. Crystals grew from the walls, and glittered in his light.

They finally reached a dead end, looking around, Bidoof said, "Now what? It's a dead end...we've certainly come a long way. Wonder where Jirachi is."

Then he heard...laughter.

"Huh?" Bidoof said a little shocked. "Who's there?"

Suddenly...he realized a very scary and real reality. He was alone. Snover was gone.

"Who's there?" he asked in growing fear, as the laughing continued. "So gullible. Gullible to come all the way out here...alone."

Suddenly, Gligar and Bagon appeared in front of Bidoof.

"You!" Bidoof said in shock.

"Long time, no see!" Bagon said, laughing.

"It's been a couple days since Treasure Town!" Gligar said.

"Wh-What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" he thought only Snover and him knew about this place!

"You really are gullible." Snover's voice cut through the darkness.

"What...?" Bidoof turned, looking distraught as Snover walked forward from the darkness. "What do you mean?"

Snover came closer. "Jirachi, Star Cave, all of this was made up. Never were here fro, the start."

"You were tricked into coming here." Bagon said. "...by us."

This wasn't happening...

Bagon continued. "We're called Team Rogue. We're a band of thieves."

"We trick our marks, and get what we want." Gligar said.

"And I," Snover said, "Lead them."

"N-no...No!" Bidoof said in sadness. Realizing the deep trouble he was now in...

"Yes." Snover said. "That time in Treasure Town, when you were in front of the marketplace, we saw you and heard you had a nice amount of money. We brought you over here to take it from you, since doing it then and there would have caused quite a scene."

Bidoof was crushed in spirit. All this was a set up. Autumn's assumptions were correct...Bidoof had been incorrect. And now...he was here. Alone. "All of this...?"

"Was fake. Yes!" Snover said repeating himself. "We were ecstatic when we first got our hands on that map, and hearing of wishes coming true...we could get rich, just like that! So we came here. And found nothing. It's a dead end. We were very disappointed to find out this was all fake. We just ran into you on our way back, and now...here we stand. Now...give us your money."

Snover then punched Bidoof and he tumbled to the ground.

He was crushed. He had come so far, and now...

"Hand it over!" Bagon shouted.

"No!" Bidoof said standing up, tears of anger in his eyes.

"So stubborn. Let's just knock him out, take it and get out of here." Snover said.

Bidoof tensed as they came toward him. But as he braced, he heard out of the darkness, a very familiar voice...

"Hold it, RIGHT THERE!"

The trio looked around. "What? Who's there?"

Bidoof's eyes widened. Autumn! She was here!

But that wasn't all! Wigglytuff's voice shouted out, "One!"

And it was followed by even more voices! "Don't shirk work!"

"Two!"

"Run away and pay!"

"Three!"

Bidoof joined silently for the last part of the cheer, "Smiles go for miles!"

And then, in as little as three seconds, the entire guild was in that room, surrounding them all! All had angry eyes cast on...not Bidoof...but those who had deceived him.

Chatot chirped. "The Wigglytuff Guild is on the job!"

"A guild?" Bagon cried. "Crud!"

"Guys!" Bidoof said, smiling.

Autumn came forward, anger flaring in her eyes at the thieves. "Keep your damn hands off our friend!"

"RIGHT!" Loudred shouted. "OR you have US to deal with!"

"What do we do?" Gligar asked panicked.

"It's really them!" Bagon said. "The famous Wigglytuff Guild!"

Snover spat. "Bogus! You're letting rumors and speculation get the best of you, just like it did with us and that map! These guys don't look so tough! Let's take them all on!"

Bagon and Gligar looked a bit shocked at that. And Autumn simply grinned. "You sure about that?"

"You better believe it." Snover said. Bagon and Gligar already lost hope in their leader.

Wigglytuff grinned and simply said, "Well then...YOOM-TAH!"

And there never was a shorter battle. The trio of thieves was easily knocked down, and apprehended, and taken away by Officer Magnezone who had also accompanied the guild here.

As they took the thieves away, Chimeco hovered to Bidoof. "Are you okay, Bidoof?"

Bidoof had never been so happy to see the guild. "Everyone...thank you. It's because you're here, I'm okay..."

Autumn came over and hugged him. "Settle down, champ."

"Oh Autumn...I'm so sorry..." Bidoof said a bit teary eyed.

Autumn chuckled, "Come now, Bidoof, there's nothing to apologize about."

"But...how did you guys find me?" Bidoof asked.

Sunflora spoke up. "Chatot has been very suspicious of your recent behavior, with your sudden request for time off and everything."

Chatot nodded, "Well...yes...but it was Autumn who held the most concern for you in the first place. She saw your visitor, and earlier today while checking out the outlaw boards, saw his gang's wanted poster. Seeing that, she gave chase."

"Really?" Bidoof asked. "Well...why are you all here then?"

"Well..." Chatot said. And he kinda trailed off, and the guild started to laugh silently.

"Chatot sure was awful worried, hey, hey!" Corphish said.

"Oh my gosh, we all were!" Sunflora said. "We just had to come with!"

Bidoof looked around. "...guys..."

"We just couldn't ignore you when you were in danger."

Wigglytuff stepped forward, smiling as usual. "Bidoof, though we may be strict in your training as teachers, we still care about you because you are a part of our family. We are your friends, and we will always be that. We are glad you're safe."

"Oh everyone..." Bidoof said. "I sure am happy...that you did this all for me..." But then the distraught feeling came, and it crushed his spirit. "But...I feel like I've gone and caused trouble...again. I'm such a screwup."

The guild acted shocked to that. ""What? That's not at all true!" Sunflora said.

"Hey hey! You stood up to those thieves alone. Just to do that takes a lot of courage!" Corphish said.

Autumn nodded and said, "And to have come this far on your own, Bidoof, simply shows how strong you're really getting."

"You worry about failing..." Wigglytuff said. "But in everyone's failure, we find our strength. Everyone here can say that. So Bidoof, it is nothing to be ashamed about."

Bidoof sniffed. "...thank you...so much...I am sorry for troubling you..." This was a turning point for Bidoof. From now on, he would not fear failure. Not at all. And...he knew he would find the patience.

Croagunk, who had been silent as usual, looked around. "Huh. Those thieves were rather second rate weren't they?"

That got some laughter. "Hey hey! Yeah they were! That was fun!" Corphish joked. Then he looked around the cave, "But...this is Star Cave? Looks like any normal cave, hey hey!"

"Huh?" Bidoof asked. "Wasn't this all just made up?"

"Of course not!" Chatot said. "I told you right truth about Star Cave! I don't supply false information when asked about it!"

As Wigglytuff examined the wall of the cave, Loudred also said, "Remember who we are. We're the Wigglytuff Guild!"

Autumn laughed and said as well, "Never...underestimate us...or our guildmaster."

"HA!" Wigglytuff said. "I found it!"

"Found what?" Bidoof asked turning to Wigglytuff. But before he could get an answer, Wigglytuff took a deep breath.

"YOOOOOOM...TAAAH!" And a beam shot from his mouth, and upon impact with the cave wall, a blind flash and explosion happened. The wall collapsed to the ground, revealing yet another cave. Only this cave, was much different. Bidoof now saw why it was called Star Cave. The roof of this cave was covered in pulsing glowing crystals...small but pretty. And they glittered like the stars.

Autumn looked into it and smiled. "Now THAT'S why we have such a high reputation."

"Wow!" Bidoof said. "There's more to the cave!"

"Then let's GO!" Loudred exclaimed.

"Jirachi must be ahead!" Chatot chirped.

"Yes! We should all think of what we'd like to wish for!" Chimeco said in joy.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" Sunflora said.

Wigglytuff however turned and said, "Everyone, wait a minute. It is a shame, but not all of us can go."

"What?" The guild cried as one.

"Why NOT?" Loudred asked.

Wigglytuff calmed them and said, "This is Bidoof's exploration."

"Huh?" Bidoof asked. "M-m-my exploration? Golly..."

"Yes. Yours." Wigglytuff repeated. "You got the map, you came all this way on your own, therefore, you alone will go and meet Jirachi!" That got some approval from the guild, actually. It made sense. Wigglytuff went to Bidoof and said, "We can only help you this far. The rest of this is all up to you. Use your own strength, and have a great exploration."

Bidoof smiled. "Oh...guildmaster, thank you!"

"Do your best, Bidoof." Chimeco said.

"And tell us of your exploration later!" Dugtrio said.

"Everyone..." Bidoof said. "I don't know what I would do without you all..."

Autumn hugged him again. "Do your best." she said. "Oh...and if you still want, we can go on an exploration to the East Mountains, in two days."

Bidoof smiled at her. "I wouldn't miss it!"

He then walked into the mouth of the new cave, turned around and smiled repeating the words he said to his mother. "By golly, everyone...I'm off! Yup yup! I won't let you down!"

And he was gone.

"Go for it!" Diglett shouted after him.

"You can do it!" Sunflora called out.

The Guild watched him go. Some were maybe a little down about not being able to go see Jirachi, but no one cared that much.

"There he goes...hey hey..." Corphish said. "He's certainly grown up in the month he's been here..."

"That was really thoughtful of you, Guildmaster." Chimeco said. "Cool as always!"

"You think so?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Yeah! That was VERY generous of you to GIVE the exploration to Bidoof the way you did! You know how Jirachi GRANTS wishes and ALL. I mean, you COULD have wished for a LIFETIME supply of PERFECT apples!"

"Oh!" Wigglytuff said, eyes widening.

The guild all laughed at that as Wigglytuff eyed the cave.

"He's so thoughtful!" Sunflora said.

"Without a doubt. Never will be another like him!" Dugtrio said.

"It is certainly an honor to be in his guild!" Corphish said.

"Amen to that!" Autumn said.

There was more cheering, but it died as Wigglytuff continued to eye the cave. He then looked to Chatot. "...Alright. I'm going."

"Hey!" Diglett said.

"You can't do that!" Autumn said.

"Everyone!" Loudred called. "STOP THE GUILDMASTER!"

And they all rushed him and tackled him to prevent him from entering the cave, but they once again were shown just how powerful and strong he was.

"Guildmaster! Stop struggling! Ow!" Sunflora said.

"Hey hey! My shell!" Corphish called out.

Chimeco just laughed. "He's so mischievous too..."

* * *

><p>Bidoof kept going, following the lights. He kept going for a short while...until he could go no further.<p>

"Another dead end..." Bidoof said. "Can...is there perhaps more to this."

Then he heard it! Breathing! As if someone were sleeping! And with that he heard a "...mmmm stop talking..."

Huh?" bidoof asked. "Who's that?" Then it dawned on him. "Are...are you..."

"Who is it? Who's there?" the voice asked.

"Me? Well by golly, I'm Bidoof! Who are you?"

"...me...name...my name...Jirachi."

And with a flash, Jirachi was before Bidoof. Bidoof was in awe. "You're THE Jirachi?"

Jirachi slowly nodded. "Mmmmhmmm...who are you?"

"Huh?" Bidoof asked. "I...I'm Bidoof...didn't I just say that?"

"mmmm..." Jirachi said. Bidoof had yet to realize Jirachi was still sleeping.

"Uhh..." Bidoof said. "I heard you had the power to grant wishes!" Bidoof said. "Is that true?"

"Mmmhmmm..." Jirachi said, nodding slowly. "True...but I'm really...tired. Please don't bug me right now..."

"You're sleeping..." Bidoof said a little dismayed. "I-"

"Mmmm please stop..." Jirachi said and without warning, Bidoof suddenly had to dodge an attack!

"Whoa! Jirachi! Calm yourself! I mean-"

No use. And as he ran, he grew very tired., and suddenly, he felt himself get caught by a psychic wave of some sort, and he couldn't move. He tried to break free, as Jirachi came closer, still sleeping. And suddenly he yelled and without warning, and felt something erupt from him. Some energy...It blinded him, and suddenly, the ground shook, and Bidoof dropped to the ground. What was happening?

It was then that Jirachi's eyes opened. "What happened...felt like hidden power..."

Bidoof had used Hidden Power? He had no idea how he used it, but it had woken Jirachi up. "Whatever. I'm awake now." Jirachi said smiling. Bidoof was a bit winded and uptight, but shook it off as Jirachi spoke again, looking to Bidoof. "I'm Jirachi!" Jirachi paused. "Umm...who are you?"

Bidoof nearly collapsed in frustration there but held to patience. "I'm Bidoof...again..."

"Bidoof?" Jirachi repeated. "Well listen well, Bidoof. I grant wishes to those who manage to wake me up."

Bidoof was a little overjoyed to hear that. "Wow, I don't feel...ready!"

"Well take your time." Jirachi said. "I will listen to your desire. What is your wish, Bidoof?"

"M-my wish..."

All this time he had wanted to be the best explorer ever. All this time he had been so frustrated with failure after failure. All this time he had been blind to how the guild really felt about him. Now this journey alone had made him think. What did he truly want to wish for?

"Something wrong Bidoof?" Jirachi asked. "What is your wish?"

Bidoof dropped it.

"What's wrong?" Jirachi asked. "Don't you have a wish?"

"My dream..." Bidoof replied, "Is to be the world's best explorer, yup yup...but-"

"The best explorer?" Jirachi repeated. "Got it. That's actually pretty easy to grant. Here we go!"

"WAIT! By golly!" Bidoof said.

"Huh?" Jirachi asked. "What's the matter?"

"Golly...well my dream," Bidoof said, is to be the world's best explorer, yes, and that is originally what I came to ask you for, yup yup. But I've decided to drop that wish."

Jirachi was a little surprised at that. "Really? Why?"

"Because I've come to realize that it's not something one can simply wish for. You must work hard, do your best, and put forth the effort. Then one day, you'll be a really worthy explorer. You need experience, feelings, and memories...that's how you learn, grow, and get better. Little by little. Yup yup! I've learned a lot on this adventure, yes sireee. So my wish to be the best explorer, Jirachi, I will not ask for that."

Jirachi was silent for a moment, before she said, "I see. Well spoken, Bidoof. So you don't have any wishes? What you just said shows something about you. Not everyone can resist being a little greedy. You're a good pokémon, Bidoof. I've come to really respect you. So if you don't have a wish at the moment-"

"Wait!" Bidoof said, as it dawned on him. "Just one moment please!"

Jirachi laughed. "What is it?"

"Well...you said a nice thing about me not being greedy." he said. "So maybe I shouldn't ask..."

"Oh, go for it." Jirachi said. "I don't mind."

"If you will still grant me a wish," Bidoof said, "I...I wish...for a buddy I could teach stuff to."

"A buddy?" Jirachi repeated. "You are a member of Wigglytuff's Guild, correct?"

"I am." Bidoof said.

"So...you want a buddy, Bidoof. Someone you can show around, and help out?"

"That's right." Bidoof said. :During this adventure, well...golly. Thanks to the Guild and how they care about me, I feel very happy. But I don't want to take it all for granted and get spoiled. Therefore, I'd like a pal or two. If I did, I could share everything I have learned with them. I would also get better and push forward...know what I mean?"

Jirachi smiled. "Yes. Got it. Your wish, Bidoof, will come true."

"R-really?" Bidoof asked.

"Yes." Jirachi said. "I see in the months ahead the elements of fire and water soon coming to your guild, both in need of guidance. Who they are...I cannot tell. But Bidoof, though it may not be immediately as these things take time, you will very soon see new faces at your guild. Look forward to it."

"Oh Jirachi..." Bidoof said. "Thank you so much..."

* * *

><p>The night was the same as any other night. Bidoof couldn't sleep due to Loudred's loud snoring. But he also couldn't sleep because...his excitement was immense. His wish had finally come true. It had been a long time...nearly five months to be exact, but the guild had new recruits.<p>

Bidoof, in the midst of all his training had almost forgotten about his wish he made to Jirachi. He had not told any of the guild members about it, even though they asked. But that night...two pokémon entered the guild wishing to join as an exploration team.

A Charmander and a Buizel, like Autumn. What did they say their names were? Layne and Pyro...

His wish had come true. Jirachi said they'd be here. And they were here. "Thank you so much Jirachi..." Bidoof said, smiling to the night sky. Now that Jirachi had kept his end of the deal, Bidoof would go even further to push himself, and he would help these explorers. He knew things were going to be grand form now on..


End file.
